Adam
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Paraît que Voldemort a eu un fils. Paraît que c'est un génie. Paraît qu'il maîtrise la magie sans baguette. Paraît que c'est le gamin que... QUOI ? *arf, un résumé difficile, mais si vous avez envie de voir Dray pouponner, promis, c'est par ici !*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody ! Me revoilà ! Eh oui, comme je suis en train de terminer ma longue fiction **_**Sors-moi de là **_**– plus que deux ou trois chapitres ouiiiin ! T.T – j'avais dit que j'en commencerai une autre… plus courte, promis ! Pas vingt chapitres ! Tout au plus cinq ou six… Enfin, je crois.**

**Ah, inutile de dire que nos beaux spécimens masculins ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas – sinon je barricade les barricade dans ma chambre mwahahaha ! hum – par contre je REVENDIQUE TOTALEMENT la création et la naissance d'ADAM ! Il est à MWA ! Na.**

**Voilà donc le premier chapitre… Bonne lecture !**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- Non je… Non… N… Ecoute, Pans, puisque je te dis que c'est NON ! Et arrête de hurler, toute la rue doit t'entendre. Il est hors de question que j'assiste à la réunion de ce soir, et… PANSY ! MES TYMPANS ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cet imbécile n'en a strictement rien à faire de ce contrat et qu'il chercher désespérément un moyen de m'humilier. Laisse-le poireauter deux ou trois heures sur une chaise en plastique, puis dis-lui que j'ai eu un rendez-vous de dernière minute nettement plus important que lui. Histoire qu'il comprenne que seul un Malfoy peut donner des ordres dans ce bas monde… Bon, toi aussi, si tu veux. En attendant, ma chère, je m'en vais rentrer chez moi et je te prierai fortement de ne pas venir m'y déranger, surtout si tu n veux pas qu'une certaine personne apprenne… Merci pour le compliment. Et n'oublie pas : deux ou trois heures d'attente avant de le renvoyer comme un insecte.

Sans tenir compte des hurlements stridents de sa secrétaire – et accessoirement meilleure amie –, Draco Malfoy raccrocha avant de glisser son portable dans sa poche. Cette invention moldue était géniale, il le reconnaissait, mais elle avait un gros inconvénient : la jeune femme arrivait _toujours _à le trouver. Surtout quand il cherchait à la fuir en fait. Horripilant. Il ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré. Merlin, que cette fille pouvait être pénible dès qu'il s'agissait du boulot ! Enfin, il pouvait au moins s'estimer heureux qu'elle ait arrêté de le poursuivre avec ses projets de mariage. Faut dire aussi qu'attraper Blaise par la nuque et lui rouler le patin de sa vie jute sous ses yeux avait sûrement aidé. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres au souvenir de la tête éberluée du Noir à ce moment-là. Il était résolument hétéro, mais Draco n'avait rien d'autre sous la main et il devait bien admettre que son ami était plutôt sexy. Très bonne initiative en somme.

Machinalement, il replongea la main dans sa poche et attrapa une cigarette pour la coincer entre ses lèvres. Il aimait fumer. C'était un plaisir qu'il n'avait découvert que récemment, mais il avait tout de suite trouvé le geste sensuel. Surtout sur sa personne. Et puis, ça lui avait permis d'attraper encore plus facilement que d'habitude quelques uns de ses coups d'un soir. Une fois sa cigarette allumée, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… Il avait bien envie de faire l'amour ce soir. Et il avait largement le temps de rentrer chez lui prendre un bain et se changer avant de sortir se mettre en chasse. Décidément, annuler ce rendez-vous était la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue de la journée !

Avec un rictus de satisfaction, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage la plus proche. D'ordinaire, il évitait le centre-ville de Londres, mais c'était là qu'il trouvait les meilleurs costumes de tout le pays et il avait besoin de renouveler sa garde robe. Sa commande serait prête d'ici deux jours. Vraiment, tout lui réussissait aujourd'hui ! Il ne put résister à l'envie d'adresser un clin d'œil complice aux deux jeunes filles qui ne le quittaient pas du regard depuis plusieurs minutes. Elles rougirent violemment et s'éloignèrent aussitôt en gloussant. Draco étouffa un ricanement. Trop facile ! Tous ceux qui le voyaient, homme ou femme, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le désirer. En même temps, comment résister à son corps fin, musclé juste comme il le fallait, à ses cheveux qui formaient un léger halo d'or autour de son visage parfait, à ses yeux argent si mystérieux ? Sans oublier son caractère affable et sa modestie légendaire… Ah on, ça c'était ce que Blaise rajoutait à chaque fois. Mais était-ce sa faute s'il était comme un dieu et conscient de l'être ?

Et il allait le prouver une fois de plus. Jamais encore il n'était rentré un seul et ce soir n'échapperait pas à la règle. Il composait déjà mentalement sa tenue. Tout miser sur le pantalon en cuir noir qui moulait admirablement ses formes, ou bien privilégier la chemise de soie verte à moitié transparente ? Cruel dilemme… Oh, et puis pourquoi ne pas mettre les deux ? Ce ne serait pas très fair-play envers les autres, mais il était sûr de ne pas rester seul plus de trois minutes. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été fair-play. Il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien… Sa décision prise, il bifurqua à l'angle d'une ruelle sombre pour atteindre l'endroit où il pourrait s'éclipser en toute discrétion. Et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Accroupi sur les pavés, le dos appuyé contre une benne à ordures, un petit garçon se balançait doucement d'avant et arrière, un énorme ours en peluche serré contre sa poitrine. Il ne devait pas avoir dix ans, peut-être sept ou huit. De là où il était, Draco ne voyait pas bien son visage, mais il était sûr qu'il souriait. Ses cheveux blonds, un peu trop longs sur la nuque, balayaient son front pâle au rythme de ses mouvements. Il releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un approcher et son sourire joyeux s'agrandit. Lorsqu'il croisa ses grands yeux bleus, le jeune homme eut la désagréable impression qu'il _l'attendait_.

D'ailleurs, dès qu'il le vit, le garçon bondit sur ses pieds et courut jusqu'à lui. Draco sursauta violemment quand il s'accrocha à la manche de sa veste hors de prix.

- Non mais tu crois te où, gamin ?

Le sourire de l'enfant s'élargit encore plus et il raffermit sa prise sur le tissu. Son visage était couvert de traces de poussière. Il avait même une petite tache de boue sur le nez. Le sorcier grimaça en imaginant dans quel état il allait bien pouvoir récupérer sa veste…

- Allez ça suffit maintenant. Lâche-moi.

Il obéit aussitôt. Il croisa les bras autour de sa peluche pour le maintenir un peu plus fermement contre lui et fixa Draco d'un air à la fois adorateur et grave. Celui-ci commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Le gosse était très mignon, et ses yeux bleus le faisaient irrémédiablement craquer, mais il avait l'impression qu'il voulait qu'il _l'emmène avec lui_… Et ça, il en était hors de question. D'abord, parce qu'il ne faisait pas dans le kidnapping – il ne savait même pas s'il était orphelin, bon Dieu ! – et ensuite parce qu'il avait d'autres projets pour la soirée. Et un Malfoy ne se détourne jamais de son but. Surtout lorsqu'il y a le septième ciel à la clé ! Mais bon, il n'avait pas un cœur de pierre non plus, malgré ce que les gens pouvaient penser. Il s'accroupit devant l'enfant et glissa une pièce dans sa menotte pâle avec un sourire.

- Tiens. Il y a une boulangerie au bout de la rue, tu pourras t'acheter une friandise.

Le jeune homme se redressa en lui tapotant la tête, arrachant un gloussement ravi au garçon qui serra un peu plus la pièce. Il sourit à nouveau avant de le dépasser pour rejoindre – enfin – la zone de transplanage. Le gamin était adorable, mais ce n'était pas tout. Quoique, il aurait bien aimé avoir un fils comme ça… S'il en avait un jour. Heureusement que la magie arrangeait bien les choses pour les couples gays. Restait juste à trouver le père donneur. Bref, il avait le temps de toute façon, il n'avait que vingt-quatre ans. Avec un soupir, Draco jeta sa cigarette dans une bouche d'égouts proche de là et passa deux doigts derrière sa cravate pour la desserrer. Pas question de transplaner avec de la fumée. La seule fois où il avait essayé, il avait cru mourir asphyxié… Il ferma les yeux.

_Destination. Détermination. Décision._

La sensation désagréable et familière commençait déjà à l'envahir lorsqu'une nouvelle sensation vint s'y ajouter. Celle d'une toute petite main se glissant dans la sienne. Stupéfait, il rouvrit les yeux… pour croiser un regard bleu pétillant de malice. Et la rue autour d'eux disparut.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lorsque les pieds de Draco touchèrent les dalles froides du hall du Manoir Malfoy, il palpa frénétiquement toutes les parties de son corps. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Tout était à sa place. Si jamais son magnifique corps avait été désarticulé à cause de sa perte de concentration… D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça. Il pivota brusquement sur lui-même. Le petit garçon était toujours là, juste à côté de lui, en un seul morceau. Il le regardait en riant silencieusement, les yeux brillants. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant. Il se planta devant lui, les poings fermement posés sur les hanches et se pencha en avant.

- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as failli faire ? ! Petit inconscient ! On aurait pu se retrouver n'importe où ! Et dans n'importe quel état ! Heureusement que je suis en sorcier d'exception ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu m'as suivi, hein ? Tes parents, tu y as pensé un peu ? ! Ils vont être morts d'inquiétude !

Mais l'enfant secoua la tête. Draco haussa un sourcil, l'autre toujours froncé – ce qui fit encore plus rire et garçonnet devant sa tête.

- Tu es orphelin ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Il acquiesça et tendit le bras. Une gourmette en or pendait autour de son poignet, légèrement trop grande. Un nom y était finement gravé.

_~*Adam*~_

Le fils Malfoy hésita encore un instant, puis soupira. De toute façon, il se voyait mal mettre le petit dehors alors que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber – on était au mois de novembre et les jours raccourcissaient de façon dramatique. Il était beaucoup trop mignon pour ça. Et il ne semblait absolument pas perturbé par le transplanage, ce devait être un enfant sorcier. Draco le dévisagea. Repensa à la promesse des mille et un plaisirs qui l'attendaient s'il le confiait à quelqu'un d'autre. Puis tendit les bras vers l'enfant.

- Allez viens. On va déjà commencer par te débarbouiller un peu, t'es encore plus crade qu'Hagrid après s'être occupé de vingt Scrouts à Pétard et un Magyar à pointes, si c'est peu dire. Hors de question que tu restes chez moi dans cet état.

Adam eut un sourire ravi et brandit son nounours. L'adulte fit une grimace. La peluche avait dû être blanche dans une autre vie, mais elle avait tellement traîné dans la poussière qu'elle était à présent d'un gris immonde.

- Oui, lui aussi va se laver. Koky !

_Crac._

- Monsieur, oui monsieur ?

- Lave-moi ça s'il te plaît. Et fais-y attention, compris ?

- Oui monsieur !

L'elfe de maison – au nez démesuré et coiffé d'une poêle en fonte – s'inclina devant l'enfant avant de prendre délicatement l'ours en peluche et de disparaître dans un nouveau craquement. Draco soupira. Il avait accepté de loger chez ses parents pour quelques semaines, étant donné que ceux convolaient en troisième lune de miel – au Pôle Sud mais bon, chacun ses goûts – et il devait bien reconnaître que c'était bien pratique d'avoir quelqu'un – ou quelque chose, dans son cas – qui s'occupait de tout sans rechigner. Lui n'avait pas d'elfe dans son immense duplex… Une nouvelle fois, il bénit la magie qui lui évitait bien des tâches ingrates. Du genre la vaisselle. Brrr, quelle horreur…

Adam, après avoir agité la main dans la direction où Koky se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se blottissant contre lui avec un petit soupir de bien être. Le jeune homme se releva sans aucun effort, comme si l'enfant ne pesait rien. Il fronça les sourcils en se jurant de le nourrir correctement à l'avenir, même si pour ça il devait le gaver… Merlin, c'était effarant la vitesse à laquelle il était en train de s'attacher à ce gosse.

- Dis-moi, Adam, pourquoi tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que tu es là ? Je te fais peur ?

Il secoua la tête et se redressa en ouvrant la bouche. Une sorte de sifflement étrangement rauque pour quelqu'un de son âge en sortit. Quinze noms de potions différentes défilèrent aussitôt dans la tête de Draco.

- Tu as mal à la gorge ? Tu es malade ? Tu veux que je t'appelle un Médicomage ? Ou…

Mais Adam secoua à nouveau la tête en pouffant sans bruit. Les épaules du jeune homme se détendirent immédiatement. Dieu merci, sinon il ne savait pas comment il aurait fait pour le soigner…

- Tu ne sais pas parler ?

L'enfant se contenta de sourire et de se blottir à nouveau contre lui. Prenant ça pour un oui, Draco n'insista pas. Il l'aurait bien embrassé sur le front pour le consoler, comme le faisait sa mère quand il était petit… mais il était _vraiment _trop sale. Heureusement qu'ils arrivaient à la salle de bains. Ouvrant la porte d'un léger coup de pied, il reposa le garçon sur le sol et s'avança vers l'immense baignoire de la pièce.

- Déshabille-toi. Je vais faire laver tes vêtements, aussi. Enfin, s'il ne faut pas les brûler… Ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup. Je te prêterais quelques vieilles affaires en attendant. Ça te va ?

Il tourna la tête, pour voir qu'Adam, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, s'était rapproché de la baignoire et observait avec fascination l'eau et les bulles multicolores la remplir. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce petit était vraiment trop adorable pour sa santé ! Et ce n'était qu'un enfant ! Lorsqu'il aurait grandit, il serait sûrement capable d'avoir n'importe qui juste en claquant des doigts. Exactement comme lui. Voire même plus facilement encore… Raaah, il n'allait pas être jaloux du charisme d'un gosse quand même ! Il était l'irrésistible Draco Malfoy ! Et puis, le temps qu'Adam arrive jusque là, il se serait sans doute casé avec quelqu'un de bien…

Satisfait de son raisonnement, il attrapa le garçon sous les bras et le souleva pour le déposer lentement dans l'eau chaude.

- Voilà ! Décrasse-toi maintenant, je vais te chercher de quoi te changer.

Sauf que, au moment ou il voulu se relever, les deux petites mains agrippèrent sa manche. Adam le fixait d'un air contrarié, les sourcils froncés. Il donna une légère secousse au bras de Draco, de sorte que le bout de ses doigts vienne tremper dans l'eau. Celui-ci secoua la tête en comprenant là où il venait en venir.

- Oh non, je ne prendrais pas mon bain avec toi. Tu es un grand garçon, tu peux te débrouiller tout seul.

La lèvre inférieure de l'enfant s'avança en tremblotant et ses grands yeux se remplirent de larmes. Ah ah, la moue du chaton abandonné ! Mais le jeune homme l'avait utilisé bien trop souvent dans sa jeunesse pour se laisser avoir comme ça. Sa voix se fit plus ferme.

- J'ai dit non.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était assis dans la baignoire, de l'eau jusqu'à mi-torse et du savon plein les mains. Bon, visiblement, il avait oublié que cette technique marchait à tous les coups, même contre ceux qui semblaient les plus immunisés. Pourtant, il aurait dû le savoir avec son père. Ce pauvre vieux Lucius n'avait jamais pu lui résister. Il étouffa un grognement boudeur et posa ses mains sur le dos du petit garçon entre ses jambes. Très vite, sa mauvaise humeur et son air renfrogné disparurent. Adam s'amusait à souffler sur toutes les bulles devant lui, les faisant s'envoler à sa plus joie. De temps en temps, il s'enfonçait entièrement sous l'eau, arrachant un cri de protestation à Draco lorsqu'il n'avait pas fini de le savonner. Il accepta de rester tranquille uniquement quand son aîné lui lava la tête, et encore, parce qu'il avait trouvé un canard en plastique, violet avec des plumes noires autour du cou, sur le rebord de la baignoire – Draco ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce que faisait un objet pareil dans la salle de bains privée de son père…

Ils sortirent de là presque une heure plus tard, Adam emmitouflé dans un peignoir dix fois trop grand pour lui et confortablement installé dans les bras de Draco… qui lui ne portait qu'une petite serviette autour des reins. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il pense à dire à Koky de toujours laisser _deux _peignoirs dans ce genre de pièce. Bon sang, ses parents se comportaient en jeunes mariés depuis la fin de la guerre et ils ne prenaient même pas de bain ensemble ? … Hem, réflexion faite, il préférait continuer à ignorer la réponse.

Une fois, le petit habillé – et lui aussi, bien entendu – il redescendit jusqu'à la cuisine et l'installa sur une chaise. Bien, il était huit heures passées, le gamin devait mourir de faim ! Draco retroussa ses manches avec un rictus de satisfaction. Il était nul pour tout ce qui concernait le ménage – enfin non, un Malfoy n'est jamais nul, disons simplement que quelqu'un comme lui n'avait pas à s'abaisser à ce genre de choses et que par conséquent il ne pouvait… bref –, mais il était assez fier de ses talents culinaires.

- Bien, si je te prépare une salade de saumon et d'endives, avec une vinaigrette à l'orange, ça te va ?

Mais Adam fit une grimace monstrueuse. Surpris, le jeune homme se figea. C'était pourtant excellent ! Et très facile à faire. C'était ce qu'il se préparait toujours lorsqu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour manger. Mais bon, peut-être avait-il envie d'un plat chaud ?

- Des aubergines gratinées, tomates et mozza ?

Un frisson de dégoût lui répondit.

- … Une salade libanaise ?

… Non plus, étant donné le regard incrédule que lui lança le petit garçon. Draco se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Que pouvait-il bien lui faire ? Il lui avait proposé les recettes les plus simples qu'il connaissait, et dont il était sûr de pouvoir trouver les ingrédients dans les placards. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un enfant mangeait, à présent ? A son âge, jamais il n'aurait refusé un menu pareil… Peut-être qu'un des plats qu'on lui servait à Poudlard lui ferait plus plaisir ? Oui, mais il ne savait en préparer aucun ! Un soupir résigné lui échappa. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais faire ça… Mais il n'avait pas trop le choix.

- Koky !

_Crac._

- Monsieur ?

- Peux-tu préparer quelque chose à manger qui plairait à Adam ?

L'elfe de maison s'inclina si bas que son nez toucha le sol et que sa poêle s'écrasa par terre, avant de se tourner vers l'enfant.

- Un peu de purée et de jambon conviendrait-il au jeune maître ?

Un sourire radieux lui répondit, et Draco étouffa un geignement de désespoir.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Adam avait enfin fini par s'endormir, son nounours propre serré contre lui, un pouce à la bouche. Il paraissait vraiment tout petit, recroquevillé au milieu de l'immense lit. Assis sur le bord du matelas, Draco sourit doucement. Cette espèce de petit monstre, il avait fallu qu'il lui raconte cinq histoires avant qu'il ne se décide à fermer les yeux. Exactement comme lui quand il était petit. Heureusement qu'il avait retrouvé un vieux livre de contes au fond d'un placard ! Il caressa légèrement les cheveux blonds encore humides avant de tirer sur sa main. Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser avoir des dents de cheval ! L'enfant n'opposa aucune résistance, mais garda son poing fermé devant son visage. Le jeune homme sourit un peu plus, effleura sa joue et se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il avait vu sa mère faire ce geste des milliers de fois avec lui. Même son père lui souhaitait bonne nuit comme ça, avant. Pourtant, il se sentit maladroit, voire même ridicule. Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence.

Il ne savait pas s'occuper d'un enfant. Bon sang, il n'était même pas capable de faire de la purée ! Et puis, s'il l gardait avec lui – ce qui était certain, il avait beaucoup trop craqué pour le laisser repartir –, il faudrait sûrement qu'il le déclare. Oui, mais où ? Il y avait un Département spécifique pour ça au Ministère de la Magie ? Et est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il l'emmène à Ste-Mangouste pour s'assurer que tout aller bien ? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire quelque chose pour sa voix là-bas ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, est-ce qu'il faudrait qu'il l'inscrive dans une école pour muets ? Une école moldue, ou un professeur particulier sorcier ? Et…

… Et il avait sérieusement besoin d'aide. Maintenant, la question était de savoir à qui il pourrait s'adresser. Pansy ? Non, cette fille allait le traumatiser. Et puis, après ce qu'il lui avait fait un peu plus tôt, il n'était pas sûr de sortir indemne d'une éventuelle rencontre. Ah, qu'il était loin le temps où elle s'extasiait sur sa beauté presque irréelle… A présent, elle n'hésitait jamais à lui en coller une, et elle était bien la seule. A croire qu'elle était devenue immunisée contre ses charmes. Blaise ? Ce coureur de jupons allait surtout lui conseiller trois ou quatre de ses conquêtes qui seraient ravies de s'occuper d'un enfant, s'il ne se servait pas d'Adam pour attirer un peu plus femmes. Cette idée était à bannir immédiatement. Greg et Vince ? … Sans commentaire. Millicent ? Il avait déjà du mal avec sa tête. En plus, la dernière fois qu'il était passé chez elle sans prévenir, il l'avait trouvée en plein ébat avec Marcus Flint. Yeurk. Alors lui confier un _enfant_… Il était bon pour faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

Un soupir lui échappa. Il n'y avait plus qu'un nom possible… Draco se leva avec précautions pour ne pas réveiller Adam et s'approcha de son bureau. Ouvrant un tiroir, il sortit une coupure de journal de sous une pile de papier. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait gardé ça.

_« Le Survivant ouvre un orphelinat en faveur des enfants de la guerre_

_Godric's Hollow : lieu de tragédie devenu lieu de vie »_

… Ah non, il n'allait quand même pas s'abaisser à faire appel à son pire ennemi pour ça ! Mais en même temps, s'il s'occupait de gosses toute la journée, c'était celui qui semblait le plus qualifié dans sa situation… Et puis, cela faisait sept ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole, depuis leur dernière année d'école. Peut-être qu'il aurait oublié toutes ces vieilles querelles ? … Ouais, et peut-être que le Ronflax Cornu allait traverser le London Bridge en faisant des claquettes, accompagné par une troupe d'éléphants roses et de Rusard en tutu. C'était beau de rêver.

Son regard gris se posa sur la silhouette endormie dans son lit. D'un côté, Pansy et le reste de ses amis. De l'autre, Potter et sa générosité légendaire. Le choix était vite fait. Draco poussa un grognement en s'installant à son bureau et attrapa une plume.

_« Potter,_

_Tout d'abord, sache que si tu as touché à une seule plume de mon hibou, je te poursuivrai jusqu'en enfer pour te le faire payer. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Parfait._

_Mais je ne t'écris pas pour te menacer, je pourrai céder à ce plaisir une fois prochaine. D'ailleurs, je peine encore à réaliser que je suis en train de t'écrire. Alors n'imagine même pas pouvoir arrêter de lire cette lettre ici !_

_J'ai besoin de toi. Et je n'ai pas d'autre solution. Profites-en bien, parce que c'est la première et dernière fois que tu m'entendras réclamer ton aide ! Mais tu es mon dernier espoir. Il s'agit d'une question de vie ou de mort._

_Tu es un héros, non ? S'il te plaît._

_Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de te dire ça !_

_D. Malfoy. »_

Le jeune homme relut ses quelques lignes avant de grogner d'un air désabusé et de rouler le morceau de parchemin. Il quitta la chambre sans bruit et se dirigea à grands pays vers le salon. Caesar, son hibou grand-duc, était majestueusement installé sur son perchoir. Accrocher le message à sa patte et le lancer dans la nuit noire ne prit que quelques minutes. Draco fixa sa fenêtre ouverte un long moment encore, malgré l'air frais qui s'engouffrait à l'intérieur. Il devait avoir perdu la tête, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Il finit tout de même par se détourner avec un soupir. Le buffet à alcools était juste à côté de lui, et comme il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dormir dès qu'il était sortit du boulot, alors… Il attrapa la bouteille de scotch du double fond du meuble. Son père avait toujours eu la fâcheuse habitude de planquer ses meilleures bouteilles. Quand allait-il comprendre que c'était inutile et qu'il les trouvait à chaque fois ? Draco s'assit confortablement dans le meilleur fauteuil de la pièce. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Potter ne mettrait pas trop de temps à lui répondre…

Effectivement, il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. A peine trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Caesar revenait. Son propriétaire fronça les sourcils. Il savait que son hibou était rapide, et qu'il ne vivait pas si loin que ça de Godric's Hollow, mais quand même. Le temps que l'autre réfléchisse et prenne une décision, il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir avant une bonne heure et demie… Ses mâchoires se crispèrent lorsqu'il remarqua que sa lettre était toujours intacte. Potter n'aurait tout de même pas osé lui retourner son courrier sans l'avoir seulement ouvert ! Il lui en voulait tant que ça Mais le grand-duc lui donna un léger coup de bec sur l'oreille pour attirer son attention. Un petit mot était attaché à sa deuxième patte. Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant l'écriture féminine et l'ouvrit un peu brusquement.

_« Cher Draco,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas ouvert ta lettre. J'ai simplement reconnu ton hibou. Harry a été appelé d'urgence au Ministère et il m'a confié l'orphelinat un peu à la hâte. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses le joindre là-bas, j'ai bien l'impression que c'est grave. Dès qu'il rentrera, je lui demanderai de te contacter, tu as ma parole._

_Amicalement, _

_Hermione Granger. »_

Il froissa le parchemin avant de le jeter dans la cheminée. Comment ça, "appelé d'urgence" ? "L'impression que c'est grave" ? Mais c'était LUI l'urgence ! Potter n'avait pas le droit de le dédaigner de la sorte ! Oh, et on allait voir s'il ne pouvait pas le joindre là-bas ! Caesar sur le poing, il se rapprocha de l'âtre, lissant son plumage de l'autre main.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mon beau, mais il s'agit d'un cas de force majeure. Trouve-moi Potter et force-le à me répondre, compris ?

L'oiseau hulula d'un air contrarié, mais se laissa envoyer au Ministère par cheminette. Draco utilisait rarement cette voie – il allait encore en avoir pour des heures à nettoyer toutes ses plumes de la suie – sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Or, là _c'était_ une urgence. On n'ignore pas un Malfoy comme ça ! Agacé, il vida son verre d'une traite avant de le remplir à nouveau et alluma une cigarette. Et voilà, ça lui apprendrait à compter sur la générosité d'un Gryffondor… Trop agité pour se rasseoir tranquillement, il se mit à faire les cent pas. Mauvaise idée. Il lui semblait que l'imposante horloge de la pièce ralentissait à chaque seconde, juste pour le frustrer un peu plus Ce qui ne serait pas si étonnant, sachant que c'était sa mère qui avait ensorcelé l'objet…

Quinze minutes plus tard, Caesar surgissait de l'âtre dans un fracas épouvantable, accompagné d'un nuage de cendres, les plumes complètement ébouriffées. On aurait dit que quelqu'un l'avait jeté dans la cheminée au lieu de le laisser naturellement s'envoler… Barbare ! Le jeune homme s'accroupit pour aider son hibou à se redresser et détacha la réponse griffonnée à sa patte.

_« Malfoy,_

_Non, je n'ai pas touché à son sale piaf, mais c'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué. Cette saleté m'a presque bouffé le nez ! Te connaissant, pas étonnant qu'il ait un foutu caractère. Et pour ton problème, trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! Si tu m'as trouvé ici, c'est que tu as eu Hermione… Alors qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand on te dit URGENCE ? ! Bordel, j'ai autre chose à faire que m'occuper de tes ongles cassés ou de tes boutons qui ont sauté ! __Ç__a fait cinq heures que Kingsley ne m'a pas lâché, alors débrouille-toi ! Ou attends ton tour !_

_H.P. »_

- Non mais il se fout de moi !

Furieux, Draco attrapa un stylo qui traînait sur la tasse basse et ne prit même pas la peine d'utiliser une autre feuille pour gribouiller une réponse.

_« Potter,_

_Si __je__ t'écris à __toi__, espèce de crétin, c'est que je n'ai justement personne d'autre sous la main ! Et il s'agit d'un problème MAJEUR ! Vie ou mort, tu comprends ? Bon sang, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus là ! Si tu veux savoir, prends dix minutes de pause et viens ici ! Pitié, Potter, je ne sais plus quoi faire !_

_La bouteille est déjà prête. Alors ramène tes fesses ! »_

Puis, sans tenir compte du hululement de protestation de Caesar, il le renvoya aussi sec au Ministère. Non mais oh ! Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse marcher sur les pieds comme ça ! Sa cigarette avait fini par se consumer entièrement. Il écrasa son mégot avec un claquement de langue agacé et en coinça une nouvelle entre ses lèvres. Il frotta plusieurs fois son briquet sans résultat, les mains tremblantes. Excédé, il l'alluma d'un bref _incendio_ et sortit un deuxième verre du buffet. Il l'avait dit qu'il l'attendait avec la bouteille, il allait tenir ses promesses !

Juste à temps. A l'instant même où il posait son divin postérieur dans un fauteuil, Potter transplanait au milieu de son salon, Caesar sur l'épaule. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'envola vers son perchoir avec un cri courroucé, non sans avoir donné un dernier coup de bec vengeur à son maître. On n'avait pas idée de traiter un hibou de sa classe comme ça ! Mais Draco le sentit à peine. Sa mâchoire s'était décrochée dès l'arrivée de son visiteur et ses yeux s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure de son examen. Où était passé le petit Potty rachitique qu'il persécutait à l'école ? Ce Potter-là avait bien pris vingt centimètres, autant en taille et qu'en carrure, et les kilos qui lui manquaient – le Quidditch avait fini par porter ses fruits, au vu des muscles qui se dessinaient son pull léger. Il avait dû pas mal voyager aussi ou se payer une bonne séance d'UV, parce que sa peau était d'une belle couleur caramel très appétissante, faisant ressortir l'incroyable vert de ses yeux. Il avait aussi troqué ses horribles binocles contre une paire de lunettes rectangulaires à fine monture qui mettait en valeurs ses traits virils. Seuls ses cheveux étaient restés les mêmes, toujours aussi indisciplinés… Malfoy finit par reprendre un minimum ses esprits.

- Merlin, Potter, depuis quand es-tu aussi sexy ?

… Bon, peut-être ne les avait-il pas retrouvé tant que ça. Par contre, il eut la satisfaction de voir Potter détourner la tête d'un air embarrassé, le haut de ses pommettes se colorant légèrement.

- Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait venir pour _ça_…

- Hein ? Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de m'abaisser à quelque chose comme ça pour trouver quelqu'un, Dieu merci ! Je ne suis pas tombé aussi bas… Et tu serais bien la dernière personne que j'appellerai !

- Hum, je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier là. Bref, en tout cas je vais pouvoir te passer un savon maintenant… Tu réalises que tu m'as _ordonné_ de venir chez toi en pleine nuit alors qu'il y a une cellule de crise qui a été déclanchée ? ! Bordel mais tu te prends pour qui ! J'arrive même pas à croire que je sois réellement venu pour t'engueuler ! Heureusement que Kingsley était aussi furax que moi et qu'il m'a accordé un quart d'heure pour te rappeler où est ta place, comme il dit ! Y a intérêt soit plus urgent que la sécurité du monde sorcier !

- Oui, oui, c'est ça. Assieds-toi et prends ton verre. Ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vu, un peu de politesse ne nous tuer.

Harry sembla hésiter un instant, puis soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Draco but une gorgée de scotch pour se donner contenance, les yeux toujours fixés sur lui. Bon Dieu, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de venir il ne s'attendait certainement pas à le retrouver aussi séduisant ! Et il était totalement son genre. Dommage que ce soit Potter. En l'examinant un peu plus attentivement, il remarqua ses traits tirés et les poches qui commençaient à se former sous ses yeux. Le brun avait parlé d'une cellule de crise, et si en plus il s'occupait vraiment d'une cinquantaine de gamins, pas étonnant qu'il tire une tête pareille. Malfoy aurait presque culpabilisé de lui ajouter encore des soucis… Presque.

- Allez Potty, raconte-moi ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans notre beau Ministère ?

- Pour la politesse, ce serait déjà pas mal que tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça.

- Excuse-moi, _Harry_.

Le jeune homme fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué l'ironie mordante de sa voix et porta son verre à ses lèvres. Dès la première gorgée, ses épaules se détendirent et sa silhouette s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins moelleux.

- Très bon, vraiment. Pour en revenir à ta question, je ne suis pas sensé parler de ça.

- Oh, arrête. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je peux être au courant dans les dix prochaines minutes si je veux. J'ai les moyens pour ça. Alors raconte.

Harry n'hésita pas beaucoup plus longtemps. On aurait dit qu'il n'attendait que ça, en parler à quelqu'un. Il se pencha en avant, s'appuyant sur ses genoux, le front soutenu par une main, l'autre retenant sa boisson du bout des doigts.

- Les Aurors ont enfin réussi à faire sauter la cache magique de Bellatrix Lestrange. Sept ans que cette saloperie résistait. On se doutait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important pour que Voldemort la scelle avec des sorts aussi puissants, mais pas à ce point…

Un nouveau soupir lassé lui échappa et il se massa la tempe du pouce.

- Ils ont retrouvé des biberons. Un berceau. Des vêtements de nourrisson. Et son journal. Elle… Quelques mois avant la bataille finale, deux ou trois peut-être, elle a eu un fils. De Voldemort.

De stupeur, Draco en fit tomber son verre. Le liquide ambré se renversa sur le plancher alors que la seule pensée du blond était : "ça s'accouple ces choses-là ?"

- Il doit avoir sept ou huit ans aujourd'hui. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur lui, si ce n'est que ce doit être un petit génie en magie. Apparemment, il faisait déjà exploser les objets autour de lui à cinq semaines. Magie sans baguette… Au Ministère, ils sont en train de tout éplucher pour retrouver son nom. Et moi, je me retrouve avec l'hériter du Lord Noir. Bon Dieu, comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant, avec l'épidémie de grippe qui me tombe sur les petits…

- Ben justement, tant qu'on parle de petit…

Le Survivant releva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait tellement fatigué, abattu par cette nouvelle… Draco se mordilla la langue, indécis. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir des scrupules ou quoi que ce soit, mais comparé à ça il devait avouer que son problème semblait ridicule. Nerveux, il porta sa cigarette à sa bouche pour en tirer une bouffée… et celle-ci s'enflamma. Entièrement, lui brûlant le bout des doigts. Il la lâcha en poussant un cri de douleur et lança un regard furieux à son invité.

- Non mais t'as perdu la tête, Potter ? !

- Désolé, je suis contre le tabac, mais j'y suis pour rien. Tu as peut-être trop tardé, ou je sais pas moi…

Le jeune homme le fixa encore une ou deux secondes, puis se tourna. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un léger grincement, juste avant… Adam était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regard ensommeillé et son ours en peluche serré contre lui. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et il contemplait les restes de la cigarette d'un air réprobateur. Un large bâillement lui échappa. Ça, ajouté à sa moue endormie et la chemise trop grande qui lui servait de pyjama, firent à nouveau craquer Draco. Il se leva pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras avant de se retourner vers Harry. Celui-ci s'était tendu et les observaient sans rien dire.

- Hem, je sais que tu vas vouloir me tuer après ça, mais voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi… Je te présente Adam. Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue tout à l'heure, et il n'a plus personne. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça ! Le seul problème, c'est que je… ne sais pas comment… m'occuper d'un enfant. Alors… tu veux bien… enfin, me donner un cours ou deux ?

Comme le brun ne répondait toujours pas, il se rassit, le garçon calé contre lui.

- Bien sûr, tu auras une compensation. Je pourrais faire une grosse donation à ton orphelinat par exemple, ou quelque chose comme ça… Potter ? Je sais que tu n'es pas content et que mon problème semble dérisoire, mais j'ai été jusqu'à t'appeler au secours, bon sang ! Dis quelque chose !

- J'ai… l'impression de le connaître…

- Ah ?

Adam, qui s'était remis à somnoler, ouvrit un œil. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres et il tendit la main vers Harry. Un sifflement sortit de sa gorge… Et l'adulte bondit sur ses pieds, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Aussitôt, le blond raffermit un peu plus son étreinte autour de l'enfant, pivotant pour le mettre hors de sa portée.

- On se calme, Potty ! Il ne peut pas parler, c'est tout ! J'avais l'intention de l'amener à Ste-Mangouste demain pour qu'ils l'examinent, alors baisse-moi ce truc immédiatement !

Harry resta immobile, le regard fixé sur Adam qui souriait toujours.

- Malfoy, tu veux la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Hein ? Euh, commence par la bonne, mais…

- Ce gamin n'est pas muet.

Les épaules de Draco se relâchèrent et il soupira avec soulagement. Si ç'avait été le cas, il aurait fait avec, mais savoir qu'il pouvait parler arrangeait quand même beaucoup la situation. Le jeune homme aurait bien sourit, mais l'air grave qu'avait gardé le brun l'en dissuada.

- Et la mauvaise ?

- Il parle le Fourchelangue.

Le temps sembla se figer dans le salon.

- Je crois… que tu a trouvé le fils de Voldemort, Malfoy.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Alors alors alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Le deuxième chapitre est déjà écrit et le troisième en route, mais je ne publierai rien si je n'ai aucun avis !^^**

**Héhé, oui, je commence à comprendre le truc maintenant… VIVE LE CHANTAGE !**

**See you soon^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wouah ! O.O 35 reviews en moins de 24h les gens ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! C'était une blague, ce chantage ! Ouais, humour pas drôle, je sais, mais c'est les partiels qui s'accumulent… Il vous plait tant que ça mon Adam ?**

**Bon, vu la réaction, j'ai décidé de mettre le chap 2 plus vite que prévu… au départ je devais attendre la semaine prochaine !**

**Ah, concernant le physique d'Adam… Personne ne ressemble à ses oncles ou tantes ici ? Moi gamine j'étais le portrait craché de ma tante ! Et puis zut, Adam est blond aux yeux bleus, point barre !**

**Bonne lecture^^**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- C'est impossible ! Bon sang, regarde-le Potter ! Comment un gosse aussi adorable pourrait être le fils d'un psychopathe pareil ?

- Tu oublies que Bellatrix est sa mère aussi, et d'ailleurs il ressemble pas mal à la tienne… Mais on va pas y passer des heures, tu viens avec moi au Ministère. On va voir ce que…

- Il en est hors de question Potter ! Je sais très bien ce qu'il l'attend là-bas ! Si en plus c'est mon cousin, tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te laisse l'emmener ! Ce n'est qu'en enfant !

- Un enfant qui a été capable de détruire ta cigarette sans dire un mot ! Réfléchis, Malfoy, je m'occupe de gamins, tu crois vraiment que je laisserai lui faire du mal ? ! Je veux juste m'assurer qu'on ne court aucun danger !

- Mais comment veux-tu qu'un _gosse_ soit dangereux ? ! Et puis tu ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment lui !

- Raison de plus pour aller au Ministère le vérifier !

- J'ai dit qu'il n'en était pas question ! Et d'ailleurs, tu n'as aucune autorité pour donner des ordres chez moi ! Tu n'es pas Auror, et j'en ai rien à faire de ton statut du Sauveur du monde !

- Bordel Malfoy tu… !

Harry s'interrompit brusquement. Ou plutôt, ses lèvres continuaient à s'agiter, mais plus aucun son n'en sortait. Stupéfait, Draco ouvrit à son tour la bouche, mais sans résultat. Ils baissèrent tous les deux les yeux. Adam les observait, visiblement pas très content de les entendre crier alors qu'il voulait _dormir_. Le brun finit par hausser les épaules d'un air agacé et tourna les talons en direction de la cheminée, fermement décidé à retourner au Ministère et ramener quelques Aurors sur place… La plaque d'aération se referma avec un claquement sec, condamnant le conduit. Potter s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés. Le blond, lui, se mit à bercer doucement l'enfant entre ses bras.

- C'est bon, Adam, c'est rien, on s'est toujours disputé. C'est pas grave…

- Bon, au moins on peut reparler normalement. Tant qu'on ne hurle pas… Par contre, impossible de transplaner. Il a dû le bloquer en même temps que la cheminée. Et je parie que je ne pourrai pas sortir par la porte. Tu as encore des doutes ?

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi il voudrait te garder ici, hein ?

Le jeune hésita et poussa un soupir en se massant la nuque. Un flot de sifflements rauques s'échappa de ses lèvres. Draco retint un frisson à la dernière minute. Hum, Le Fourchelangue était assez perturbant chez un enfant, mais ça ne s'arrangeait pas chez un homme adulte au charme de Potter… bien que différemment. Adam sembla bougonner un instant, le visage niché au creux du cou de Malfoy, avant de relever la tête, les yeux pleins de sommeil. Il bâilla longuement avant de marmonner une réponse. Harry haussa un sourcil surpris. Son hôte claqua sa langue contre son palais, impatient.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Euh… Il est content que quelqu'un parle comme lui, même s'il comprend l'anglais. Et… il attend qu'on ait fini de se disputer pour qu'on aille s coucher. Tous les trois. Ensemble.

- Pardon ?

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas que je parte. Parce qu'il veut… que je dorme avec vous.

Draco en resta bouche bée, mais l'enfant acquiesça mollement. Les deux adultes se dévisagèrent, indécis. Il voulait _vraiment_ qu'ils passent la nuit _ensemble _? D'accord, cela faisait sept ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et ils avaient réussi à tenir dix minutes avant de se hurler dessus, mais de là à rester dans le même lit ? Pendant plusieurs heures ? Mais ils allaient s'entretuer ! C'était totalement impensable !

Mais Adam émit une plainte. Ses paupières se fermaient par à-coups et il luttait visiblement de toutes ses forces contre le sommeil. Aussitôt, Malfoy glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Ses yeux gris foudroyèrent Harry.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? On va se coucher ! Tu vois bien qu'il ne tient plus debout !

- Mais…

- Potter, je n'hésiterai pas à t'assommer pour t'enchaîner à mon lit _*hum, charmante perspective…*_ alors à ta place je me déciderais vite !

- Bon, bon, d'accord… Laisse-moi juste le temps d'envoyer u mot à Kingsley si tu ne veux pas le voir forcer ta porte.

Le blond se contenta de grogner, mais ne protesta pas lorsqu'il lui emprunta Caesar une dernière fois pour l'envoyer au Ministère. Il se leva avec précautions alors que Potter mordillait sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un sourire, une étincelle amusée au fond des yeux. Si jamais on lui avait dit qu'il verrait un jour le Prince des Serpentards se comporter comme une mère poule… Adam se redressa, ses frotta les yeux, cala un peu plu son nounours sa gauche et tendit le bras… pour refermer sa petite menotte sur le pull d'Harry. Puis, avec un soupir de satisfaction, il se rendormit contre Draco, sans lâcher sa prise.

Après un nouveau moment d'hésitation, les deux anciennes Némésis se dirigèrent vers la chambre du maître des lieux dans un magnifique ensemble – Draco dut serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur lorsque la pointe émoussée d'une épée, accrochée à une armure décorative, s'enfonça dans ses côtes et Harry faillit perdre un œil à cause de l'angle d'un tableau vengeur. Lorqu'enfin il réussirent à atteindre le lit, ils ôtèrent simplement leurs chaussures avant de se glisser sous la couette, Adam, installé entre eux. Celui-ci émit d'ailleurs un ronronnement de bien-être, se pelotonnant un peu plus contre le torse du blond. Dans son sommeil, il attrapa la main du brun et la tira par-dessus lui jusqu'à la poser sur celle, bien plus pâle, de Malfoy. Ainsi entouré, coincé entre les deux corps rassurants des adultes, il se blottit une dernière fois au milieu du matelas avant de s'immobiliser définitivement avec un dernier soupir.

Raide comme un piquet, Draco ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il se concentrait exagérément sur sa respiration pour ne pas commettre de bêtises, pour ne voir que l'enfant endormi contre lui… Mais bordel, c'était impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose que les doigts sur les siens ! Merlin, depuis quand Potter avait-il la peau aussi chaude ? Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait le brûler d'une seconde à l'autre ! Bon, c'est vrai que lorsqu'il le touchait auparavant, c'était soit pour le frapper, soit pour le bousculer, ou pour lui jeter un sort, ou… bref, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à sa température corporelle. Quelque part, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Cette chaleur s'accordait parfaitement avec son caractère. Il se demandait juste si _tout _son corps était aussi chaud… _Woh, du calme, on parle de Potter là !_

La main sur la sienne remue, le faisant brusquement sursauter. La voix d'Harry s'éleva aussitôt, basse et apaisante.

- Détends-toi un peu, Malfoy, je vais pas te manger…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Tu voulais des cours, non ? Et comme j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas repartir demain…

- _Pardon _?

Les doigts dorés s'immobilisèrent et un silence gêne plana dans la chambre. Draco fronça les sourcils. Sa voix siffla, tout doucement, mais clairement menaçante.

- Potter… Qu'est-ce qu'Adam t'a dit que tu ne m'as pas traduit ? Ne crois pas que comme je ne le comprends pas tu vas pouvoir me mener en bateau… D'abord, tu tiens absolument à l'emmener au Ministère, persuadé qu'il va reprendre le flambeau de son prétendu père, mais dès qu'il te dit trois mots tu laisses totalement tomber – alors que tu es encore plus buté qu'un troupeau d'hyppogriffes – et tu acceptes même de dormir ici avec _moi _et de m'aider… Alors qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Même dans le noir et séparés par l'enfant, il aurait pu jurer voir ses joues rougir violemment. La main de Potter se remit en mouvement, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Malfoy se crispa u peu plus, mais il se contenta de guider son index vers le visage d'Adam pour le passer le long de son nez, plusieurs fois.

- Les enfants aiment bien qu'on leur fasse ça. Les tout-petits, surtout, ça les aide à s'endormir, mais ça permet aux plus grands de ne pas se sentir trop seul la nuit…

- Réponds-moi, Potter, ou je t'arrache les doigts un par un avec les dents.

- Hum… Très bien… Juste un dernier truc avant. Tu as vraiment l'intention de garder Adam avec toi ? Tu ne le connais pas après tout, et on adopte pas un enfant sur un coup de tête. Surtout s'il s'agit du fils de Voldemort.

- Arrête avec ça, Potty. J'en ai rien à faire de qui sont ses parents. Je sais juste que je ne peux pas le laisser. Et que ça, ce n'est pas la magie qui m'y force. Maintenant, si tu ne dis pas _immédiatement_ ce que tu as voulu me cacher, je te jure que je mets ma menace à exécution.

Harry soupira.

- Il t'a appelé Papa.

- … Quoi ?

- Papa. Je crois qu'il a bien compris tes intentions et qu'il s'est attaché à toi.

Draco resta silencieux quelques secondes. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur était en train de lui jouer un drôle de tour. On aurait dit qu'il avait doublé de volume et qu'il cherchait à sortir de son corps… Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de l'enfant. _Papa, hein… _Les doigts du brun mêlés aux siens effleurèrent sa joue dans le mouvement, mais il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Par contre, si ce que lui avait dit Potter provoquait toutes ces sensations étranges en lui, ça n'expliquait toujours pas…

- Et pourquoi est-ce que ça t'aurait fait changer d'avis ?

- Euh… J'ai trouvé ça mignon ?

- Potter, t'as commencé à me dire la vérité alors continue. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre ?

- Ça ne va pas te plaire.

- Rien à faire.

- Bon… Eh bien… Adam… m'a appelé "Dad".

A nouveau, le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Mais Harry sentit nettement la crispation des doigts entre les siens et se hâta de poursuivre en chuchotant, son pouce dessinant de petits cercles apaisants sur le dos de la main pâle.

- Attends, ça ne veut peut-être rien dire. Je ne pense pas qu'il prenne tous les hommes qu'il croise pour ses parents, son ton était vraiment très affectueux quand il t'a appelé Papa, et je suis sûr qu'il t'adore sincèrement, même si je ne me l'explique pas. Dans mon cas, ce soit être parce qu'il a dû sentir les brides de pouvoir de Voldemort qu'il reste en moi. Même s'il ne l'a pas connu, ça reste son père biologique et il doit s'en rendre compte, étant donné sa puissance…

- Humpf.

- Allez, le prends pas comme ça… Malfoy, tu réalises que j'essaie de te remonter le moral, là ? Moi, Harry Potter ! Le type avec lequel tu t'es battu toute ta scolarité !

- Continue comme ça et je pourrais bien recommencer.

- D'accord… Ecoute, on ferait mieux de dormir nous aussi. On règlera tout ça demain matin, avec Adam.

Draco grogna pour toute réponse, mais l'autre avait raison. Lentement, il défit l'étreinte de leurs doigts – non sans une pointe de regrets tout à fait déplacée – et passa son bras autour du cops de l'enfant pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Après tout, c'était _lui_ qui l'avait recueilli. Harry pouffa doucement et tendit la main pour caresser brièvement le bout de son nez un peu pointu – ce que le principal concerné aurait vivement nié. Sa voix toujours aussi basse se fit taquine.

- Tu veux que je te berce aussi, mon tout-petit ?

- Gaffe, Potty, le tout-petit mord…

Le blond avait marmonné sa phrase avec autant d'ironie et de mordant que son cerveau déjà engourdi par le sommeil le lui permettait, mais ne repoussa pas sa main. Tout compte fait, c'était plutôt agréable, même si un reste de fierté lui hurlait que cette situation était totalement humiliante. Il n'était pas un bébé, bon Dieu ! Mais le doigt de Potter était vraiment tout doux, tout chaud, même s'il prenait quelques libertés – il ne lui avait jamais dit que passer sur les joues et les paupières aidait les gosses à dormir ! Et puis ces caresses ajoutées à la respiration paisible d'Adam dans son cou… C'était vraiment… déloyal…

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lorsque Draco rouvrit les yeux, il était toujours recroquevillé dans son lit, blottit contre Adam. Potter, lui, avait disparut. Il s'étira le plus discrètement possible en bâillant. Merlin, il y avait des siècles qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien en se réveillant ! Il avait vraiment dormi… comme un bébé. Un grognement lui échappa lorsque les souvenirs de cette nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se redressa tout doucement en position assise, mais Adam émit un gémissement plaintif en sentant sa source de chaleur le quitter et se colla un peu plus à sa jambe. Le jeune homme sourit et effleura ses mèches blondes du bout des doigts, récoltant un soupir d'aise en réponse. Et Potter voulait lui faire croire que ce bout de chou était le fils de la face de serpent mégalomane et de l'autre chienne enragée ? Impossible. C'était rigoureusement impossible. Ce gamin était plus un ange qu'autre chose…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sans bruit. Draco se raidit et sa main se tendit vers sa table de chevet, là où il rangeait toujours sa baguette avant de se coucher… Harry se tenait debout dans l'encadrement, un plateau chargé de nourriture entre les mains, l'air surpris. Mais il se reprit très vite et un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord du lit.

- Bonjour mon tout-petit, bien dormi ?

- Appelle-moi encore comme ça, Potter, tu pourras dire adieu à tes bijoux de famille, compris ?

- Roh, t'es pas drôle… En tout cas, tu es très mignon quand tu dors. Tu fais la même tête qu'Adam. C'est dingue comme il te ressemble… Enfin, en mille fois plus adorable, bien sûr.

Malfoy renifla d'un air méprisant sans répondre et attrapa une tasse de café sur le plateau. Lorsqu'il la porta à ses lèvres, il s'immobilisa une seconde, surpris. Son café italien, très noir, avec un quart de sucre roux… Comment diable le brun avait-il su qu'il ne le prenait que comme ça ? Celui-ci grimaça.

- Ton efle de maison est très bavard quand il le veut… Et déjà à Poudlard tu le prenais comme ça.

- Je vois…

- J'ai contacté Kingsley aussi. Ils ont réussi à retrouver le prénom du fils de Jedusor… Adam. Comme le premier homme. Il aurait était le premier sorcier du nouveau monde de Voldemort. Quand il m'a raconté tout ce que cette folle de Bellatrix avait préparé pour élever "dignement" son gamin dans ce but… La tuer a été l'une des meilleurs choses que Neville ait pu faire. En attendant, je lui ai aussi expliqué la situation, un peu plus en détails qu'hier soir. Il n'a pas envie de se mettre ta famille sur le dos – il sait visiblement que tu peux être hargneux quand tu le veux, je me demande ce que tu as pu lui faire… – donc il accepte que le petit reste ici. Par contre…

- Evidemment. Je l'attendais ce "par contre". Laisse-moi deviner, j'imagine que je vais devoir supporter ta présence un bon moment encore ?

- C'est ça… Merci pour le "supporter", ça fait toujours plaisir.

Le brun s'était renfrogné. Il prit un croissant dans la corbeille qu'il avait amenée et se mit à le mâchonner d'un air boudeur. Draco soupira. Bon, d'accord, l'autre avait essayé d'être sympa. Il leur avait même apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit… Mais ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait du mal à se débarrasser des vieilles habitudes ! Oui, c'était lui qui l'avait contacté le premier, et alors ? Il n'avait pas prévu de le retrouver aussi séduisant et aussi… quoi ? gentil ? attentionné ? Un peu des deux… C'était perturbant. Cependant, il pouvait comprendre Adam. Et il avait dit qu'il l'aiderait. Alors il pouvait bien faire un petit effort, non ?

- … Désolé.

Harry releva la tête, sincèrement étonné de l'entendre s'excuser. Il sourit en le voyant détourner les yeux, embarrassé, mais n'insista pas.

- Kingsley veut que je m'assure qu'Adam n'est pas dangereux et…

- Bien sûr que non !

- … et que le laisser avec toi ne posera aucun problème. Laisse-moi au moins finir mes phrases, Malfoy ! Il pense que, comme il n'a pas connu ses parents, les Mangemorts ont dû se le passer de main en main et qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de l'initier à la magie noire ou autre à cause de leur cavale. Donc c'est l'éducation qu'il v recevoir maintenant qui déterminera si c'est un futur Lord noir… ou un brillant sorcier.

- Comme toi.

Le blond n'eut pas besoin de réponse pour comprendre. La moue ennuyée et vaguement coupable de Potter était suffisante.

- Il voudrait que ce soit toi qui l'élèves. Le Héros du monde sorcier, et pas un ancien Mangemort, même s'il a été un espion. Tsss, quelle espèce de sale…

- Calme-toi, Malfoy.

- Que je me calme ! Potter, tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, et j'ai beau la cacher par tous les moyens possibles, je porte quand même cette saloperie de marque. Alors ça peut se comprendre, hein, après tout qui ferait confiance au fils de…

- Je ne t'enlèverai pas Adam, Malfoy, alors ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver. Je te le jure. Sur mon honneur de Gryffondor !

Malgré la demi plaisanterie et le sourire du brun, Draco ne sentait pas plus rassuré. Bon sang, comment avait-il pu être _stupide _au point de penser qu'on le laisser garder le fils présumé de Voldemort ? Même si toute sa famille avait été innocentée, cela n'empêchait pas les gens de se méfier de lui. Merlin, ses employés tremblaient toujours de peur dès qu'il faisait un mouvement ! D'accord, il n'était pas toujours très aimable avec eux et il savait qu'on lui reprochait quelques tendances sadiques lorsqu'il était contrarié, mais ça n'excusait pas tout ! Tout ça à cause de ce maudit tatouage. Inconsciemment, ses doigts se crispèrent sur bras, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair comme s'il avait voulu arracher le crâne noir de sa peau si blanche…

La main de Potter se referma sur son poignet pour l'empêcher de se faire vraiment du mal. Il le regardait d'un air grave, sans rien dire, mais sa poigne était ferme. Le blond s'obligea à respirer profondément pour se calmer, plusieurs fois. Il avait déjà fait des crises de ce genre, au milieu de sa sixième année, peu de temps après avoir été marqué, où il se griffait jusqu'au sang. Etonnamment, c'était Ginny Weasley qui l'avait aidé à s'en sortir, en lui parlant de son expérience avec le journal intime de Tom, et qui l'avait convaincu de devenir espion avec quelques uns de ses amis. C'était aussi grâce à elle que Ron ne l'avait pas massacré lors de son premier jour à l'Ordre du Phoenix… Bon Dieu, cette fille pouvait être terrifiante !

Un mouvement à côté d lui le tira hors de ses pensées. Adam s'était réveillé et s'étirait en bâillant, à genoux sur le lit. Puis, se frottant un œil encore ensommeillé, il grimpa sur les genoux de Draco en sifflant. Harry sourit.

- Papa, câlin.

- Hein ?

- C'est ce qu'il te demande. Et il te dit bonjour aussi.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et enlaça le corps encore tout chaud de l'enfant en posant son front sur le haut de sa tête.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

Adam acquiesça mollement avant d'ajouter quelques mots qui firent violemment rougir le brun.

- Même pas vrai !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne _ronfle_ pas !

Le petit garçon se redressa et lui jeta un coup d'œil sceptique. Draco éclata de rire, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Il n'avait pas rit de cette manière depuis un bon moment… Adam s'installa plus confortablement contre lui, attrapa le bol de lait chaud qui lui était destiné avec un croissant et commença à déjeuner avec appétit. Harry pouffa et tendit la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Bon, deuxième leçon Malfoy. Ne lui apporte pas un plateau comme ça tous les jours, sinon il ne saura pas apprécier. Il faut que ça reste exceptionnel, pour son anniversaire par exemple, ou quand il est malade. Et ne songe même pas changer cette règle quand je serai partit, c'est clair ? S'il le faut, je suis prêt à venir le vérifier tous les jours.

Ah, la même moue des deux blonds avait dû les trahir. Comment ça, pas de petit-déjeuner au lit tous les jours ? Draco l'avait bien eu jusqu'à son départ à Poudlard ! Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette règle stupide ? Bah, il allait bien trouver un moyen de la contourner. Il était très fort pour ça. Et puis, Potter n'était pas sensé savoir que…

- Koky m'a expliqué, pour le voyage de tes parents. Donc c'est aussi valable chez toi

… Il avait déjà dit qu'il haïssait les elfes de maison ? Non ? Ben maintenant c'était chose faite. Surtout ceux à la langue trop pendue. Le brun se leva en s'étirant.

- Bien pendant que vous finissez de déjeuner, je vais passer à l'orphelinat récupérer quelques affaires et demander à Hermione de s'occuper des petits encore un moment. J'essaierai de revenir vite, mais j'en ai au minimum pour une heure. Tu es d'accord, Adam ?

L'enfant l'examina d'un œil critique avant de sourire largement, quelques miettes collées au coin de la bouche. Sa réponse fit grogner Harry et le blond haussa un sourcil. Ça devenait pénible de ne pas pouvoir suivre la conversation…

- Il est d'accord, mais si au bout d'une heure je ne suis pas revenu il t'envoie me chercher.

- Parfait ! Crois-moi, je serai ravi de te ramener par la peau du cou.

- Ça, j'en doute pas… Vous me faîtes vraiment la paire, tous les deux, je sais pas comment je vais réussir à m'en sortir…

Sur un dernier haussement d'épaules fataliste, Potter quitta la chambre. Draco se laissa aller contre la tête de lit en se massant les tempes, Adam toujours installé sur ses genoux. Ce n'était pas normal. Il ne devait pas trouver _normal_ le fait de discuter à peu près civilement avec son ancien ennemi au saut du lit. L'avoir appelé à la rescousse ne lui semblait plus une si bonne idée, au final. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû demander à Pansy, tout compte fait.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup… A l'autre bout de la pièce, son portable se mit à sonner. Le jeune homme se leva, décalant le garçon sur le côté, et s'approcha tranquillement de petit appareil qui vibrait furieusement sur une commode en produisant une musique trop forte. Lorsqu'il décrocha, sa voix se fit aussi traînante que pendant son adolescente.

- Pansy chérie…

- Tu te fous du monde, Draco ? Il est huit heures et demie ! Tu devrais être dans ton bureau depuis plus d'une heure ! Alors je veux bien que ton coup d'hier soir était exceptionnellement bon, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour…

- Arrête de hurler de si bon matin, Pans, c'est mauvais pour mon teint tout ce stress. Je ne suis pas sortit hier, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Il y a eu un léger changement de programme…

- Pardon ? Draco, si tu ne t'expliques pas _maintenant_ je te jure que…

- Désolée, mais c'est secret défense. Et avant que tu ne recommences à brailler – inutile de nier, je t'ai entendu prendre ta respiration – sache que je ne dis pas ça pour te débarrasser de toi… enfin, presque pas. Ça concerne notre cher Ministère. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je me retrouve avec Potter sur le dos. En attendant, je risque de rester consigné chez moi un moment donc tu serais gentille de t'occuper de mes affaires pendant ce temps.

- Mais tu as perdu la tête !

- Absolument pas, très chère. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il y a un petit ange qui réclame toute mon attention.

- Quoi ? Draco, tu ne peux pas…

- Bon courage, Pansy ! Et inutile de venir ici, je doute que tu puisses entrer !

Il éteignit le téléphone avant que le hurlement strident de la jeune femme ne lui crève définitivement les tympans et se retourna vers le lit. Adam gloussait silencieusement, les yeux fixés sur lui par-dessus la tête de son nounours.

- Oui, elle peut faire peur, mais sinon c'est une chic fille, tu verras. En attendant, il est temps de s'habiller ! On décidera de la suite du programme après, d'accord ?

L'enfant bondit sur le lit avec un cri – enfin, ce devait être ça – de joie, brandissant sa peluche au-dessus de lui. Mais avec le mouvement, le plateau du déjeuner se renversa, tachant les superbes draps de satin de café et de confiture. Il s'immobilisa aussitôt, contempla les dégâts d'un air surpris, l'ours blanc toujours dans les airs, puis releva les yeux vers l'adulte avec une moue embarrassée. Draco soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Enfin, quand je me serai occupé de ça…

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le jeune homme était assis sur le bord du matelas, impeccable comme à son habitude, et il regrettait avec amusement Adam qui défilait devant le grand miroir de la chambre avec tous ses vieux vêtements. Son nounours posé juste devant, l'enfant s'observait avec une satisfaction évidente, tirant parfois sur les manches, pivotant sur un pied pour se voir sous toutes les coutures, un flot ininterrompu de sifflements s'écoulant de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il enfila sa dixième chemise, en la passant par la tête sans prendre la peine de défaire les boutons, Draco ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps d'éclater de rire. L'enfant se retourna aussitôt vers lui, les bras encore coincés dans le vêtement.

- Tu es plutôt bavard, non ?

Ses joues rosirent légèrement et sa lèvre inférieure s'avança d'un air boudeur.

- Ne te vexe pas, je constate simplement… Je trouve ça mignon, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais si tu t'habillais pour de bon, cette fois-ci ? Choisir les bons vêtements rapidement, c'est tout un art, et une habitude à prendre. Je t'apprendrais si tu veux. Mais il vaut mieux profiter de l'absence de mes parents pour visiter le Manoir, non ?

Le garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête et finit de se préparer en un temps record. Ce petit était prometteur, foi de Malfoy !

Par la suite, Draco fit tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer quand il était enfant. Il dévala les imposants escaliers de marbre à califourchon sur la rampe. Il fit la course le long des kilomètres de couloirs. Il dérapa sur les riches tapis persans des salons. Il fit des pieds de nez aux portraits trop sévères de ses ancêtres qui s'indignaient à grands cris. Il porta Adam sur ses épaules pour qu'il puisse faire cliqueter les dizaines de diamants accrochés au grand lustre de la salle de bal – si, si, il y en avait une. Ils piquèrent la réserve de bonbons de Narcissa pour piocher allègrement dedans, affalés devant la cheminée. Le jeune homme lui raconta comment il avait poussé à la crise de nerfs cinq précepteurs et trois gouvernantes avant de devenir la terreur de ses camarades de classe. Lorsque Harry revint, plus de deux heures et demi plus tard, un peu inquiet de ne pas avoir été ramené "par la peau du cou", un sac de voyage sous le bras, il haussa simplement un sourcil surpris en les découvrant riant aux éclats. Il sourit avant de mimer le mot "douche" à l'adresse du plus vieux et sortit.

Draco reprit doucement son souffle, essuyant une larme d'hilarité qui lui avait échappé. Adam le regardait avec une étrange adoration, le menton calé entre ses mains, un large sourire aux lèvres et les pieds battant le vide au-dessus de sa tête. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé comme un gosse. Tendant les bras, il attrapa l'enfant et le ramena contre lui, enfouissant son visage au milieu de ses douces boucles blondes. Il se sentait bien là, important. Comme s'il avait besoin de lui, comme s'il était bien trop fragile – impression sans doute fausse si Potter avait raison, ce qui était plus que probable.

- Il n'y a aucun risque pour que je les laisse t'emmener loin d'ici…

Adam sourit et se blottit à son tour contre lui, ses mains se refermant dans son dos.

- Rassure-moi, ce n'est quand même pas ta magie qui me fait ressentir tout ça, n'est-ce pas, c'est impossible…

Il secoua énergiquement la tête contre son cou. Malgré sa certitude, un poids s'envola des épaules du jeune homme. Il _savait_ que la magie ne pouvait pas influer les sentiments, mais… Bon sang, il était sensé être un pur Serpentard, avoir un cœur de glace, pour rester indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait ! Et dès que le petit le regardait… Il fondait littéralement ! Comment voulait-on franchement qu'il parvienne à s'en détacher ? Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se redresser.

- Bon et maintenant, que veux-tu faire ? A quoi veux-tu jouer ?

L'enfant réfléchit une seconde, puis une étincelle de malice traversa son regard. Il se leva d'un bon, se dégageant de son étreinte, et lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule avant de courir se réfugier derrière un fauteuil, les yeux brillants et gloussant doucement. Draco réfléchit quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un jeu moldu ? Mais il n'en connaissait aucun… Brusquement, il se souvint qu'il avait croisé un groupe d'enfants, la semaine précédente, qui courraient partout en criant…

- Chat ?

Le gloussement s'accentua. Le jeune homme sourit en se levant à son tour.

- Quoi, tu n'as pas assez couru ?

Adam lui fit une grimace avant de détaler dans le couloir. L'adulte éclata de rire en se lançant à sa poursuite. Au départ, il avait prévu de ne pas le rattraper trop vite, histoire de faire durer un peu le jeu, mais le gamin était _vraiment _rapide et il se retrouva bientôt obligé d'accélérer. Les portes défilaient à côté d'eux. C'était étrange, le garçon n'était là que depuis quelques heures, il ne connaissait pas le manoir, et pourtant il donnait l'impression de savoir exactement là où il allait. En fait, il se dirigeait droit vers… Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent.

- Non Adam, pas par là !

Mais seul u sifflement joyeux lui répondit. Draco allongea encore sa foulée. Il devait absolument le rattraper avant que… Trop tard. L'enfant venait de poser la main sur la poignée de la salle de bains et était en train d'ouvrir la porte. Dans un dernier effort, il réussit à arriver à sa hauteur et à plaquer une main sur ses yeux bleus avant que le panneau de bois ait totalement finit de pivoter. Et cette fois-ci, juste à temps. Lui, par contre, ne prit pas la peine de se cacher les yeux. Au contraire.

Potter lui tournait le dos, le visage levé vers le pommeau de la douche, ses mains frictionnant vigoureusement ses épaules. Le blond n'avait jamais autant apprécié les parois transparentes de la cabine, même légèrement embuées. Son regard glissa sur les cheveux noirs, alourdis par l'eau, descendit le long du dos musclé, traversé parfois par une fine cicatrice, souvenir de la guerre, et finit par atterrir… non pas sur ses fesses, mais sur quelque chose de _beaucoup plus _intéressant. Harry venait de se retourner, alerté par le bruit. Il poussa un cri de jeune fille effarouchée très destabilisant pour un homme de sa stature et attrapa une serviette sur le côté pour se couvrir. Malfoy fronça les sourcils avec mécontentement. C'était décidé, les serviettes venaient d'intégrer le top 5 des choses qu'il n'aimait pas. Avant les elfes trop bavards. Péniblement, il se força à relever les yeux, non sans marquer une pause appuyée – et non intentionnelle, bien sûr – au niveau de son torse.

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il…

- On ne jure pas devant un enfant, Potty, tu devrais le savoir pourtant.

- Malfoy !

- En personne.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ?

- Langage, Potter, et non je ne t'espionnais pas. On jouait à chat avec le petit et il a voulu entrer ici. On ne t'a jamais appris à verrouiller la porte quand tu n'es pas chez toi ?

- Mais _j'avais_ verrouillé ! Maintenant sors de là que je puisse me rhabiller !

- Allons, ce n'est pas comme si…

- MALFOY, DEHORS ! ET ARRÊTE DE ME MATER ! !

Draco laissa échapper un "tss" très distingué mais referma tout de même la porte. Il ne _matait_ pas, d'abord, c'était totalement indigne de lui. Il avait tout simplement eu une occasion sous les yeux qui demandait une observation approfondie. Ce qui n'était absolument pas du matage. En attendant… Il ôta sa main du visage d'Adam qui se tourna vers lui avec un sourire angélique. Mais l'adulte fronça les sourcils.

- A nous deux, jeune homme. Tout d'abord, une règle essentielle que tu dois toujours respecter. Quand je te dis "non" ou quand je t'interdis quelque chose, tu m'écoutes ! Et tu fais ce que je te dis ! Est-ce que c'est compris ?

L'enfant baissa la tête, penaud, et acquiesça silencieusement. Il avait même noué ses mains dans son dos.

- bien. Et autre chose : lorsqu'une pièce est verrouillée, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison à ça. Interdiction d'utiliser la magie pour l'ouvrir. D'accord ?

Nouvel acquiescement. Draco soupira et s'accroupit… pour voir que les yeux d'Adam étaient remplis de larmes. Aussitôt, il l'attira dans ses bras. L'enfant nicha son visage au creux de son épaule et agrippa sa chemise. Le jeune homme l'embrassa sur la tempe en lui caressant les cheveux.

- je ne suis pas à colère, mais si tu fais n'importe quoi, on t'emmènera loin d'ici, et je ne veux pas. Alors il vaut mieux respecter quelques règles et rester ensemble, non ? Et puis ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que Potter n'est pas fâché non plus.

D'ailleurs, le concerné venait de sortir de la salle de bains, les cheveux humides. Au regard menaçant qu'il lui lança, un de ces regards qui disent si-jamais-tu-dis-le-contraire-t'es-mort, il se contenta de secouer la tête et tendit la main pour chatouiller le cou du garçon en lançant d'une voix enjouée :

- Allez bonhomme ! Si tu ne t'es pas trop goinfré de bonbons, on va aller préparer à manger tous les deux ! Ça te dit ?

Adam se redressa, un immense sourire illuminant son visage. Il se décrocha du blond et leva les bras vers Harry. Celui-ci hésita avant de le soulever et de le caler sur l'une de ses hanches. Il jeta un coup d'œil un peu coupable à Malfoy, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules, son masque d'indifférence habituel sur le visage. Même s'il avait ressentit un léger pincement au cœur lorsque les bras de l'enfant l'avaient lâché, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment si c'était le brun. Potter lui avait juré qu'il ne le lui enlèverait pas. Et Potter tenait toujours ses promesses. C'était bien là l'une de ses seules qualités… Et puis, le tableau que formait ces deux-là, tout en contraste, était assez attendrissant. Il avait vraiment l'instinct paternel… Ça se disait, ça ? Ou plutôt la paternité dans le sang ? Bref, en tout cas…

… En tout cas, il commençait sérieusement à dérailler. Merlin, on parlait de Potter là ! Il n'avait pas à le trouver attendrissant, ni rien ! D'ailleurs, un Malfoy ne s'attendrissait pas ! Et… il avait vraiment besoin d'aide. La situation échappait totalement à son contrôle et il avait horreur de ça. Mais à qui pourrait-il s'adresser ? Le mieux aurait été de demander à son père – quoique… – mais la dernière fois qu'il avait cherché à joindre ses parents en pleine lune de miel… Seigneur, il préférait ne pas y repenser. Encore plus traumatisant que Millicent et Flint. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution…

Draco suivit Harry et Adam. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de parler et l'adulte le regardait avec un petit sourire amusé. Vivement qu'il apprenne l'anglais, ça devenait vraiment agaçant. Heureusement pour lui, il bifurqua vite dans le salon et se dirigea droit vers sa cheminée. Il se contenta de jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette sans chercher à envoyer quoi que ce soit avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil. De toute façon, _il _comprendrait. Il avait souvent utilisé ce moyen pour le faire venir. D'ailleurs, il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Il y eut le bruit d'un souffle profond, accompagné d'un nuage de cendres, et un homme se redressa sur le tapis, époussetant les manches de sa robe de sorcier. Avec son nez crochu, ses cheveux noirs, longs et graisseux, et sa cape noire, il faisait étrangement penser à une chauve-souris…

Draco sourit.

- Salut parrain.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Suis-je à la hauteur de vos espérances ? … Oui, bon j'ai partiel de litté dans une heure, faut m'excuser !**

**Bref, pour le chapitre 3 il va falloir attendre un peu vu que je viens juste de le commencer, mais je promets de me dépêcher…**

**See you soon^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Héhé, un peu de retard par rapport à l'autre, je savais que j'aurais pas dû le poster aussi vite, ça vous donne de mauvaises idées… Je suis faible !**

**Donc comme il n'était pas fini, j'ai dû accélérer un peu la rédaction de ce chapitrez tout en m'occupant du reste ! ^^**

**Et comme d'habitude… Bonne lecture !**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Severus Rogue, professeur de potions, l'homme le plus craint de Poudlard, ancien Mangemort au service de la lumière, ennemi naturel du Gryffondor, nouvellement décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin… fusilla son filleul d'un regard glacial en réajustant son col.

- J'espère pour toi, Draco, qu'il s'agit d'une urgence, parce que j'ai cours dans dix minutes avec les deuxièmes années de Poustouffle et il y a bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas enlevé de points à cette idiote de Menvis. Alors ?

- J'ai un problème.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

- Si c'est comme la semaine dernière, combien de fois devrais-je te dire que _non_, la petite lumière rouge qui clignote dans l'entrée n'est pas une _bombe_ mais un stupide _système de sécurité moldu_ que les Weasley ont offert à tes parents et dont ils se servent pour faire peur aux visiteurs ?

Draco se renfrogna. Oui, bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait _légèrement _paniqué la première fois qu'il avait vu cet appareil que son parrain était obligé de le lui rappeler à chaque fois !

- Au lieu de raconter des âneries pareilles, toi qui faisais partie des "proches" de Voldemort, tu pourrais me dire si Bellatrix Lestrange était tombée enceinte ?

Le regard de Rogue redevint grave. Il observa le jeune homme sans rien dire, puis s'assit sur le canapé, les jambes croisées et les mains jointes devant la bouche comme s'il réfléchissait.

- … Qui t'a dit ça ?

- T'occupes, parrain. C'est vrai ou non ?

- … Personne ne devait être au courant. Moi-même je l'ai su par hasard, parce qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée pendant plusieurs mois. Le Lord prétendait qu'elle s'occupait d'une mission particulière, mais j'avais du mal à le croire. Bellatrix a dû un peu trop s'amuser avec Nott ou un autre de ses abrutis, et ça l'a sûrement contrarié. Surtout avec l'Ordre qui prenait peu à peu l'avantage. Mais c'était un sujet tabou, même entre nous, d'autant plus que je perdais de l'influence… C'est pour ça que ça m'étonne que tu m'en parles. Comment as-tu su ?

- Il se pourrait que ce soit ça, mon problème. Ah, et simplement pour ton information, ce n'était pas le fils de Nott ou un autre abruti qu'elle attendait mais celui de Voldemort. Au cas où cela pourrait t'intéresser.

Le teint de l'homme, déjà d'un blanc crayeux, vira carrément au livide, voire même au transparent. Draco se leva pour lui tapoter le dos. Ce serait dommage qu'il lui fasse une crise cardiaque maintenant… Pour une fois qu'il arrivait à le déstabiliser comme ça ! Rogue lui fit rapidement signe d'arrêter. Sa respiration avait retrouvé un rythme normal et quelques couleurs remontaient à son visage. Le blond fit la moue, mais obéit. Déjà ? Son parrain n'était vraiment pas drôle. Comment pouvait-il savourer son triomphe s'il était aussi court ? Mais bon, s'il fallait faire avec…

- Ça va aller ?

- Draco, tu viens de m'annoncer que Voldemort a eu un fils et qu'en tant qu'espion n°1 je n'ai même pas été capable de le découvrir, alors comment veux-tu que ça aille ? !

- Je me disais, aussi…

- Tu as d'autres bonnes nouvelles du genre à me signaler ?

- Il est ici.

- Quoi ?

- Le fils de Voldemort. Il est ici, au Manoir. Et j'ai l'intention de l'adopter.

Là, le jeune homme s'attendait à ce que son parrain s'évanouisse. Surtout après la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir. Mais par contre, il n'avait pas _du tout_ prévu ça.

Severus Rogue, _le _Severus Rogue, explosa de rire.

Un vrai fou rire, impossible à arrêter, avec les bras croisés sur le ventre pour essayer de se contenir et les larmes aux yeux. Vexé, Draco pinça les lèvres et attendit. Sauf que chaque fois que Rogue relevait la tête et le voyait, il repartait de plus belle. Cinq minutes plus tard, la crise n'était toujours pas passée et le blond commençait franchement à s'agacer. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante et la calmer un peu, la porte du couloir s'ouvrit. Deux têtes curieuses apparurent dans l'encadrement, une blonde et une brune. Adam examina la situation d'un rapide coup d'œil avant de courir s'installer sur les genoux de Draco et l'embrassa sur la joue, comme pour le consoler. Harry, lui, se fendit d'un large sourire en entrant dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il le vit, son ancien professeur se mit véritablement à hurler de rire, écarlate, son poing frappant convulsivement l'accoudoir du canapé. Le sourire du brun s'élargit un peu plus.

- Tiens, salut Severus ! Dis donc, Malfoy, t'étais une sacrée peste quand t'étais gosse ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies trafiqué l'horloge de ton bureau pour que dès 17 heures elle balance de la bave de crapaud à la tête de tes professeurs !

- Mwahahaha !

- Ils ne voulaient jamais me lâcher à l'heure… Et Adam, je croyais t'avoir dit que c'était un secret !

L'enfant haussa les épaules. Potter ne put retenir un gloussement lorsqu'il traduisit.

- Alors, mot à mot ça donne quelque chose comme : "C'est pas grave si c'est Dad qui le sait, Papa, et puis tu voulais pas me dire comment on faisait, alors je lui ai demandé !"

- Adam !

- MWAHAHAHA !

- Et toi, Potter, c'est pas toi qui devais m'apprendre à bien l'élever ? C'est comme ça que tu fais alors ? !

- Mais je lui ai rien dit, moi… Il m'a demandé, c'est tout ! Je n'ai pas répondu !

- MWAHAHAHAHA ! ! !

- SEVERUS ARRÊTE UN PEU BON SANG !

- MWHA… *koff koff koff* … haha… *koff*

Harry se précipita vers Rogue pour l'aider avant qu'il ne finisse par mourir étouffer. Quoique, ça n'aurait pas dérangé Draco plus que ça. Celui-ci serra Adam contre lui pour ne pas qu'il voit sa mine boudeuse. Qui n'était d'ailleurs absolument pas boudeuse, étant donné qu'un Malfoy ne boude pas. Mais en attendant, c'était terriblement vexant. Il se racla la gorge, les sourcils froncés, pour attirer l'attention de son parrain – qui avait enfin fini de suffoquer.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui a causé une telle hilarité ?

- Draco, Draco… Tu te souviens de tes huit ans ?

Le blond se renfrogna un peu plus alors qu'Harry haussait un sourcil curieux.

- Ses huit ans ?

- Voyons, Potter, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pour Draco était fils unique alors que sa famille prônait le retour en force des Sangs Purs ? Eh bien en fait, ses parents lui ont offert un lapin pour son anniversaire, histoire de voir comment il réagissait avec un être fragile, avant de lui proposer un petit frère ou une petite sœur…

- Et alors ?

Rogue ricana alors que Draco rosissait légèrement.

- La pauvre bestiole n'a pas tenu une semaine ! Un vrai désastre. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont vite abandonné l'idée et qu'ils se rattrapent maintenant. Navrant. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir Lucius tomber si bas… Alors Draco, élever un enfant ? Quand bien même ce n'avait pas été le fils de Voldy, j'aurais trouvé l'idée ridicule.

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu l'aider.

Potter souriait, mais son regard était sérieux. Severus l'observa sans rien dire. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes. Puis…

- MWAHAHAHA ! ! !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré, puis se leva tout court, Adam toujours dans les bras. Bon, puisque son parrain était visiblement partit pour une nouvelle crise, ça ne servait à rien de rester là. Autant aller voir ce que les deux zouaves avaient préparé pour le déjeuner. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser humilier comme ça ! Surtout qu'après avoir couru toute la matinée, son estomac commençait à crier famine. Il sortit le plus dignement possible, à savoir autant que le lui permettait son ventre qui s'était mis à gargouiller – le traître –, l'enfant qui jouait avec ses cheveux en blablatant et les éclats de rire de plus en plus fort de son parrain. Vraiment, tout allait bien ! La prochaine fois, il préfèrerait risquer un nouveau traumatisme plutôt que de rappeler son professeur !

Une odeur agréable flottait dans la cuisine, quoique légèrement brûlée… Brûlée ? Le jeune homme reposa l'enfant en jurant entre ses dents et se précipita vers la casserole de pâtes qui commençait à accrocher. Et en plus de ça, il n'y avait pas assez de sel ! Alors qu'il pestait à voix haute, la salière vola jusque devant son visage et y flotta un instant. Draco l'attrapa en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Adam. Le petit garçon l'observait en souriant, hissé sur la pointe des pieds et accroché u plan de travail pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

- Merci. Potter est vraiment un désastre en cuisine, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça vigoureusement, le faisant ricaner.

- En même temps, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça ! Tu l'aurais vu en cours de potions ! Severus s'en donnait à cœur joie. C'était mon cours préféré… Maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aimerai l'avoir à nouveau comme professeur. Ce qu'il peut m'exaspérer quand il rit à mes dépends comme ça !

L'enfant gloussa à nouveau. Draco sourit et s'assura une nouvelle fois que leur repas était sauvé avant de s'accroupit devant lui. Il y avait quand même quelque chose qui le tracassait, une sorte de pressentiment qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il l'avait vu.

- Adam, hier soir, dans la ruelle… Tu m'attendais ?

L'enfant eut un sourire étrange, presque fier, et hocha la tête.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

Adam attrapa son bras gauche et remonta sa manche jusqu'au coude, dévoilant la marque. Du bout des doigts, il redessina les contours de la tête de mort et du serpent qui sortait de sa bouche. La gorge du blond se serra. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment cette marque avait-elle pu l'amener à lui ? Et pourquoi ? Malgré le travail des Aurors, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul ancien Mangemort en liberté, ne serait-ce que parmi les espions. Et il n'était certainement pas le sorcier le plus apprécié – même s'il était le plus séduisant selon _SorcièreHebdo _– alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait choisi ? Et…

Un contact répété sur son visage, doux et chaud, finit par le ramener sur terre. Adam était en train de l'embrasser partout où il le pouvait, l'air inquiet. Il lui fit un dernier bisou sur le nez avant de se reculer légèrement et se mit à parler à toute vitesse, comme s'il paniquait. Draco se força à sourire d'un air rassurant et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Ça va. Tout va bien. Et puis, je ne te comprends pas, alors calme-toi… Shh…

Mais l'enfant ne se calma pas au contraire, ses sifflements se firent de plus en plus précipités, et ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Une grande main brune se posa sur sa tête, le faisant sursauter. Harry s'était accroupit derrière lui, le regard grave. Aussitôt, Adam s'accrocha à son cou, son débit s'accélérant encore. L'adulte lui siffla quelques mots et il sembla s'apaiser peu à peu. Draco haussa un sourcil lorsque le brun releva la tête.

- Je vais te traduire… C'est ta marque qui lui a permis de te retrouver, parce qu'il a la capacité de sentir toutes les personnes qui la portent. Mais s'il t'a choisi toi c'est parce qu'il a entendu les autres Mangemorts parler de toi… et qu'il t'a vu dans ses rêves. Et que tu es gentil. Il ne veut pas retourner avec les autres. Il t'aime. Il ne veut pas que tu sois triste à cause de lui.

Dans ses rêves ? Pitié, Merlin, que le petit ne devienne pas comme Treawley… Le blond tendit les bras et Adam, qui l'épiait du coin de l'œil, s'y jeta aussitôt.

- Mais non, je ne suis pas triste. Moi aussi je t'aime. Allez, ça suffit maintenant, calme-toi.

L'enfant acquiesça en reniflant dans son cou. Harry se releva en désignant la casserole qui continuait de chauffer d'un geste du menton. Draco fit un rictus moqueur pour toute réponse et enlaça le petit garçon contre lui. Il allait avoir une sacrée conversation avec Potter, et pas uniquement pour lui interdire l'accès à sa cuisine. Il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus qu'il ne le lui avait dit… Et il était sûr qu'il ne lui traduisait pas tout ce que le gamin lui disait. Enfin, celui-ci semblait suffisamment secoué pour l'instant, alors une dispute juste devant lui n'allait pas arranger les choses. Après tout, il n'était là que depuis une journée. Un mince sourire un peu désabusé étira les lèvres d'Harry et il hocha une fois la tête. Ils parleraient.

- Oh seigneur, quelle scène écoeurante…

Rogue se tenait dans l'encadrement, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage.

- Explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as appelé. Et dis-moi qu'il y a une explication rationnelle à la présence de Potter ici.

- Il te l'a dit, il est venu m'aider.

- J'ai dit _rationnelle_, Draco.

- Tu préfèrerais venir habiter ici à sa place pour m'apprendre à élever un enfant ? Et devoir faire un rapport à Kingsley sur lui ?

- Pitié… Tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar. Vous voulez vraiment me faire croire que _ça_ c'est le fils de Voldemort ?

Adam releva la tête pour lui jeter un regard vexé – quoique encore un peu trop brillant. Severus se contenta de lui renvoyer une grimace… avant de pousser un cri de douleur. La casserole brûlante qu'Harry avait posée sur le plan de travail après avoir vidé les pâtes dans l'égouttoir venait de s'écraser sur ses orteils. Le terrifiant professeur se mit à sautiller sur place en se tenant le pied et en jurant comme un troll mal réveillé. Sous la surprise, Draco se mit à rire alors que l'enfant reniflait une dernière fois, le regard rempli de fierté. L'homme le fusilla des yeux.

- Espèce de…

- Vengeance, parrain, et si tu touches un cheveu de ce petit je te réduis en cendre, c'est clair ?

- Plus de doute, il faut être aussi tordu que Lestrange pour imaginer faire un coup bas comme…

La casserole surgit à nouveau devant lui, menaçante, et Rogue fit un bond en arrière. Adam le fixait, les lèvres plissées dans une moue boudeuse. Harry gloussa à son tour. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas un appareil photo sous la main ? La scène valait son pesant de Gallions ! Et elle aurait eu un tabac monstrueux dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors…

- Bon, et moi dans cette histoire, je fais quoi ?

- Je voulais juste savoir si Bellatrix avait bien eu un fils. Merci beaucoup pour l'info, à la prochaine, ravi de t'avoir revu.

Severus le dévisagea, impassible.

- Tu te moques de moi.

- Pas du tout. Je crois savoir que tu devrais être en cours, non ? Sauf si tu tiens à partager avec nous les merveilleuses nouilles de notre ami Potter et jouer avec Adam pendant qu'on met le couvert…

Le professeur resta silencieux encore une seconde, puis tourna les talons avec un claquement de langue agacé et repartit en direction de la cheminée. Draco déposa un dernier baiser sur la tête d'Adam puis l'éloigna légèrement et courut rejoindre son parrain avant qu'il ne parte définitivement. L'attrapant par la manche, il l'obligea à se tourner vers lui avec une grimace repentante.

- Je suis désolé… Mais avec tout ce qui m'est tombé dessus depuis hier, c'est un peu difficile et…

- C'est bon, Draco, j'ai survécu à pire. J'ai affronté des générations de Gryffondors désespérants dans le noble art de la préparation des potions, alors ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire peur. Comment vas-tu, toi ?

- Je sais pas trop… Avoir Potter ici est vraiment perturbant.

- Pas le gamin ?

- Non.

La réponse avait été immédiate. Assurée. Rogue soupira et un léger sourire un peu désabusé étira ses lèvres. Dégageant doucement son bras, il lui asséna une pichenette sur le front, le seul geste d'affection qu'il s'autorisait envers lui depuis des années.

- Tu fais comme tu veux. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour prévenir tes parents. Merlin, je donnerai cher pour voir la tête de ce bon vieux Lucius quand il saura qu'il est devenu grand-père !

- Merci.

L'homme se contenta de ricaner avant de partir pour de bon. Son filleul poussa un soupir à son tour et se massa le front. Tout ça était complètement dingue. Bon sang, il n'avait pas pensé à ces parents une seule seconde ! Sa mère allait le rendre chèvre lorsqu'elle saurait la "surprise" qu'il lui réservait pour son retour… Elle qui clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était encore jeune et que, si son mari était partant, elle se sentait même capable d'avoir un deuxième enfant. Elle allait le tuer quand il lui annoncerait qu'elle était mamie ! Enfin, s'il survivait jusqu'à leur retour…

Adam tirailla sa manche pour attirer son attention. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux avec un léger sourire… pour voir le morceau de porcelaine qu'il tenait à la main et son air vaguement coupable. Il pâlit dangereusement en reconnaissant la fine arabesque argenté sur le rebord de ce qui avait dû être une assiette. La vaisselle de mariage de sa grand-mère.

- Merlin…

Il était définitivement un homme mort.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Après le repas – désastreux, comme prévu – ils s'étaient installés dans le salon devant une bonne tasse de café. Adam, lui, s'était allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les cuisses de Draco, un large sourire bienheureux aux lèvres, et avait finit par s'endormir. Il faut aussi que les légères caresses du jeune homme sur son front et dans ses cheveux l'y avaient grandement aidé… Et étrangement, cela apaisait le blond lui aussi. Il arrivait à réfléchir sans trop paniquer. Le petit faisait des rêves prémonitoires. Ou un truc du genre. Un peu comme Potter du temps de Voldemort… Bah, sûrement parce que c'était son fils. Argh, que cette idée était difficile à croire ! Son index repoussa doucement une mèche blonde pour effleurer sa tempe, récoltant un ronronnement au passage qui le fit sourire.

Harry les observait d'un air amusé. Il finit par murmurer :

- Ma première leçon t'a été bien utile, je vois…

- Ta gueule, Potter. Ça j'aurais trouvé tout seul.

- Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux.

Malfoy se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Adam était mignon. Lui était séduisant. Nuance. Le brun se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il s'était installé sans faire de bruit pour venir s'agenouiller sur le tapis, juste devant lui et croisa les bras sur ses genoux, appuyant son menton sur ses poignets joints avec un petit sourire. Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Tu te crois où là ?

- Zen, Malfoy, c'est pas la fin du monde. Et puis t'es assez confortable, mine de rien. Vu comme tu es fin, c'est assez étonnant...

- Dégage de là, ou c'est moi qui vais te virer.

- Ttt ttt, tu vas le réveiller si tu bouges trop. Et si je reste là, on pourra discuter sans que tu aies besoin d'élever la voix. Intéressant, non ? Alors arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête. Je ne gêne pas si je reste là.

Le blond grogna pour toute réponse. Si, il gênait ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'on le prenait pour un coussin ? Bon, d'accord, dans cette position il avait Potter à ses pieds. C'était suffisamment rare pour être apprécié. Par contre, il aimait nettement moins le fait que les yeux verts semblaient se moquer de lui derrière les carreaux de ses lunettes. Il l'hébergeait gracieusement, il le nourrissait, et l'autre se foutait de lui ! Mais Adam dormait _vraiment_ et il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller. Exaspérant. Il _détestait _quand le Survivant avait raison. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes, juste pour lui rappelait qui dominait ici. Harry se contenta de rire un peu et appuya un peu plus sur ses bras, une étincelle malicieuse au fond des yeux.

- Je deviendrai presque jaloux du petit. On doit être vraiment bien, là où il est…

- Potter, quand je voulais _parler_ avec toi, ce n'était pas de tes envies de confort.

Le brun soupira.

- Je sais… mais je ne comprends pas tout, moi non plus. Le Fourchelangue est assez différent de l'anglais, et Adam parle aussi d'une manière assez spéciale. Il utilise aussi bien le "je" que le "on" pour parler de lui, donc ça me perd un peu. Il n'a pas dû beaucoup parler avec ses tuteurs précédents, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment comment te traduire ce qu'il me raconte… Il a une façon bien à lui de parler de toi. Il m'a un peu parlé de ses rêves, et même si je n'ai pas tout compris j'ai l'impression que dans sa tête ça fait longtemps que tu es son père. Il te cherche depuis un moment…

- Vraiment ?

- Humhum… Tu vois que ta marque peut apporter quelque chose de bénéfique.

Le jeune homme souriait doucement. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna :

- Ginny aurait mieux fait de se taire…

- Il fallait bien s'occuper pendant les longues soirées d'hiver.

- J'aurais pensé à un autre genre d'occupation. Elle était mignonne quand même, cette fille… Et sinon, qu'est-ce qu'Adam dit de toi ?

- C'est personnel.

- Potter…

- Je te le dirai plus tard, promis. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie que tu le saches. Je tiens quand même à la vie, et tu vas me tuer si je te répète tout ça. Ne sois pas si pressé. Il n'est là que depuis hier après tout, prends ton temps. Lui te voit déjà comme son père, mais c'est à toi d'apprendre à te comporter comme ça. Rien ne presse.

- Et pour Kingsley, tu vas faire comment ?

- Ne t'occupes pas de ça. Je m'en occupe. Et puis, pour l'instant, ça m'a l'air plutôt bien partit. Tu te débrouilles bien. Même si tu risques fort d'être un papa poule…

- Non mais je t'en prie !

Harry éclata de rire alors qu'Adam relevait la tête, réveillé en sursaut par cet éclat de voix. Il bâilla longuement, se frotta un œil puis se réinstalla confortablement avant de se rendormir. Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement et fusilla du regard le brun. Tout ça s'était sa faute de toute façon ! Mais celui-ci se redressa sans rien dire et attrapa son bras son gauche. Aussitôt, Malfoy se raidit et résista. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse voir _ça_. Pas à Potter. Surtout pas à Potter. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Harry était beaucoup plus fort que lui. D'accord, le Quidditch l'avait sacrément amélioré, mais il se serait bien passé de ce changement-là ! Son bras se crispait de plus en plus, mais sans pouvoir échapper au mouvement.

Mais Potter se contenta de poser sa main sur la marque par-dessus le tissu. Sa chaleur réchauffa doucement la peau glacée du blond et il s'autorisa un faible sourire.

- Ça va ?

- Vire ta main de là, Potter.

- Pas de suite. Arrête de trembler déjà, et peut-être que j'arrêterai. Tout va bien, Malfoy. Ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Peut-être. Mais Adam, lui, il le sait.

Draco sentit sa gorge se serrer. Merde. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Neuf ans qu'il avait été marqué, et il refusait toujours d'en parler. Potter n'avait pas le droit de dire tout ça. Il détourna la tête avec un petit reniflement dédaigneux, quoiqu'un peu étranglé. Pas question de lui montrer qu'il avait les yeux humides. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Surtout pas devant quelqu'un. Et s'il continuait à regarder ses prunelles aussi vertes, il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir…

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- Adam, non, repose ça tout de suite, on en a pas besoin ! Potter, fais un peu attention, bon sang, la farine va tomber ! Raaah, tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Y en a partout maintenant ! Va chercher un autre paquet, et ça a intérêt à être le dernier !

Adam gloussa joyeusement, une spatule couverte de pâte entre les mains. Draco, lui, commençait sérieusement à se demander si tout ça était une bonne idée. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de faire un gâteau au chocolat avec ces deux-là ? Parce que, vu l'état de la cuisine à cet instant même, c'était définitivement une catastrophe. Il plaignait presque Koky qui allait passer derrière. Et heureusement que le Manoir semblait avoir des réserves illimitées d'œufs et de farine. Harry avait fini par ôter son T-shirt et ses bras étaient devenus blancs jusqu'aux coudes. Adam avait du jaune dans les cheveux – Draco avait cru s'étrangler quand il avait vu ça – et un sourire de trois kilomètres de longs sur le visage. C'était lui qui semblait le plus enthousiaste des trois.

Le sol était d'ailleurs recouvert de jus de fruits – Malfoy ignorait totalement quand la bouteille avait été sortie du frigo - et l'enfant s'amusait énormément à sauter dans les flaques colorées sur le carrelage. Le jeune homme avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de récupérer ses vieux vêtements intacts. En attendant, il s'occupait de faire fondre doucement le chocolat dans une casserole. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il aurait pu expédier tout ça avec la magie. Mais faire la cuisine à la façon des Moldus était quelque chose qui l'amusait. Et puis, il devait bien avouer que c'était agréable de le faire à plusieurs. Il se surprit même à sourire devant le spectacle de Potter qui _tentait_ de casser les œufs sans mettre des coquilles partout.

Adam finit par se rapprocher de lui et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Draco sourit un peu plus et le prit dans ses bras, le calant sur sa hanche.

- Tu veux le faire ? Ne te brûle pas surtout.

Le petit garçon ne se fit pas dire deux fois et attrapa la cuillère en bois avec un sourire gourmand. Il la fit tourner une fois, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration, le bout de la langue légèrement sortit entre les lèvres. Le jeune homme gloussa et posa son menton sur son épaule pour le surveiller.

- Très bien. Continue comme ça.

La cuillère tourna une deuxième fois. Puis, brusquement, Adam la releva avec un geste énergique, projetant du chocolat partout derrière lui. Draco poussa un cri de surprise et recula la tête pour éviter un maximum de tâches. Sans pouvoir y réussir totalement, par contre. Une goutte de chocolat s'échoua à la commissure de ses lèvres, le faisant grimacer sous la légère brûlure qu'il ressentit. Aussitôt, il fit un pas en arrière pour écarter l'enfant de la casserole. Il avait fait assez de dégâts comme ça ! Le jeune homme assura son équilibre d'un seul bras pour porter le deuxième à son visage et s'essuyer… avant de s'immobiliser, horrifié. Sa chemise ! Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas changé avant ? Il était hors de question qu'il se salisse !

Harry éclata de rire et s'avança vers lui.

- Attends, je vais t'aider.

- Me touche pas, Potter ! T'as les mains couvertes d'œuf et de farine !

- T'inquiète, je vais pas utiliser mes mains…

- Hein ?

Mais le brun s'était déjà penché. Draco écarquilla les yeux. Non, il n'allait tout de même pas… La langue d'Harry passa doucement sur sa peau, plusieurs fois, comme pour être sûr d'effacer toute la tâche brune. Le blond s'était statufié – figé était un mot bien trop faible – à ce contact. Potter était plus grand que lui. Pas de beaucoup, certes, mais c'était un comble tout de même ! Et puis il sentait bon, malgré les relents d'œuf et autres. Et son souffle sur sa peau était agréable. Et… Il avait l'air ridicule, les mains en l'air pour ne pas le salir, les lunettes en peu en vrac. Totalement ridicule et mignon.

Harry recula et examina son visage pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace et un petit sourire satisfait lui échappa.

- C'est bon, a plus rien ! Propre comme un sou neuf, Malfoy ! Ça va ?

- … Chaud…

- Bah oui, évidemment que c'était chaud, il était sur le feu ! En attendant, nouvelle leçon : toujours être extrêmement prudent quand tu approches un enfant d'une source de chaleur. Même si tu es à côté, il faut…

- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris !

Draco reposa l'enfant sur le sol et se remit à tourner son chocolat, ignorant le regard surpris du brun devant son éclat de voix. Ben quoi, il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que c'était _sa langue_ qu'il avait trouvé si chaude… Un Malfoy n'avoue pas ce genre de choses ! Il se mordit la lèvre. Tout ça n'était pas bon. Du tout. La présence de Potter allait finir par l'intoxiquer ! Pourtant, il ne lui avait absolument pas manqué pendant ces sept dernières années. Et ce n'était que pur hasard s'il lisait tous les articles à son sujet. Ils étaient simplement dans son journal.

Avec précaution, il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté. Harry était en train de terminer la pâte avec Adam. Tous les deux affichaient la même expression de concentration intense, le regard fixé sur leurs mouvements. Le jeune homme sourit en éteignant le feu sous sa casserole. Le brun était inimitable. Et peut-être irremplaçable, au fond. Après tout, ils avaient partagé pas mal de choses à l'école… même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler une franche camaraderie. Mais ils avaient un lien. Ce devait être pour ça que Potter était venu malgré son travail au Ministère. Il passait avant tout !

Cette idée satisfaisait énormément le blond. C'était toujours bon pour l'ego de se dire que le Sauveur du monde sorcier se déplaçait dès qu'il le lui demandait ! Avec un haussement d'épaule, il se rapprocha du duo de terreurs culinaires.

- Allez, sortez de là si vous voulez pouvoir manger quelque chose !

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Presque miraculeusement, le gâteau était bon. Draco avait fini par ne plus y croire lorsque Potter l'avait oublié dans le four et qu'il l'avait ressortit _légèrement_ noir. Mais en grattant un peu le dessus, et en laissant le fond dans le moule, il était tout à fait mangeable. Et Adam semblait extrêmement fier d'avoir réussi ça. A lui tout seul, il avait quasiment mangé un quart du gâteau, même si Harry avait grondé un bref instant en prétextant qu'il n'allait rien avaler le soir. A présent, il jouait avec son énorme nounours, assis sur le tapis, un flot ininterrompu de sifflements s'écoulant de ses lèvres d'un air très sérieux. Malfoy haussa un sourcil en direction du brun qui sourit d'un air malicieux.

- Il lui raconte sa journée.

A son nounours. … Bon, pourquoi pas, après tout il n'avait dû avoir que cette peluche comme ami pendant plusieurs années, alors il n'allait pas le lâcher immédiatement. Et puis, c'était mignon. Lui n'avait pas eu de peluche de toute son enfance. Sa mère faisait une allergie à ces jouets, même magiques. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il attrapait sa tasse de café. Il se décala légèrement sur son fauteuil, passant ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir et s'adossant de l'autre côté pour mieux le voir jouer. Etrangement, l'entendre parler Fourchelangue ne le perturbait plus du tout. Au contraire, ça le berçait presque.

Harry l'observait avec un petit rictus amusé. Voir le blond aussi détendu était inédit. Même du temps de Poudlard, avec sa bande de Serpentard, il semblait toujours sur ses gardes, tendus. C'était compréhensible, étant donné que les trois quarts de ses camarades étaient fils de Mangemorts. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme il le faisait à présent. Et il était beaucoup plus mignon comme ça. Le jeune homme se mordit la langue. Depuis l'atelier cuisine, il se sentait vraiment… _espiègle_. Il se leva tout doucement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas déranger la contemplation de Malfoy. Toujours à pas de loup, il s'approcha de lui et… lui pinça la joue.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Draco bondit hors de son fauteuil. Son café de renversa sur la jambe de son pantalon, le faisant crier de douleur. Le brun écarquilla les yeux et prononça une formule pour faire disparaître les dégâts, paniqué. Le regard gris le fusilla.

- Tu as perdu la tête ? Tu veux mourir avant l'âge ?

- Chuis désolé ! Vraiment, Malfoy ! Je voulais pas… Je voulais juste de taquiner !

- Et tu t'es dit qu'après le chocolat, il fallait me réchauffer un peu plus, c'est ça ? Je te jure que si j'ai une marque, je t'étrangle avec joie !

- Désolé !

Harry posa la main sur sa cuisse, mais le blond la repoussa aussitôt. Il venait de se _brûler_ et l'autre venait rajouter une dose de chaleur ! Marmonnant une vague malédiction, il massa doucement la marque sur sa jambe. La fraîcheur de sa propre peau atténua légèrement la douleur et il s'appuya un peu plus contre son dossier. Le brun se tenait toujours devant lui, l'air horriblement embarrassé, et se tordait les doigts.

- Je suis vraiment…

- Je veux rien entendre.

Potter pinça les lèvres. Il aurait dû le savoir, ils n'étaient plus des gamins après tout. Et puis, même s'ils l'avaient été, il aurait dû savoir que Draco n'était pas du genre à apprécier une plaisanterie de ce genre. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu en première ou deuxième année, quand Hermione lui passait un savon après qu'il ait fait une bêtise. Pour un peu, il se serait presque mis à frotter son pied derrière son mollet… Le blond massait toujours sa jambe, sans lui accorder un seul regard. C'était une vraie torture ! Plus jamais il ne punirait un enfant à l'orphelinat en ne lui adressant pas la parole ! C'était trop dur !

Draco finit par relever les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore planté là ? Tu pourrais ranger un peu ! C'est pas toi qui disait de ne pas laisser quelque chose de chaud près d'un enfant ? Tu veux brûler Adam aussi ?

- Non !

- Alors bouge.

Le brun débarrassa précipitamment la petite table du salon. Malfoy retint un petit sourire. Nouvelle facette de sieur Potter ? Il culpabilisait si facilement ? Bon à savoir… Précautionneusement, il étendit la jambe, mais la brûlure ne semblait pas si importante que ça. Par contre, son superbe pantalon de lin haute qualité était définitivement fichu ! Et Potter avait intérêt à lui en payer un nouveau après ça ! Le dit Potter revenait justement. Il regarda sa jambe avec inquiétude.

- … Ça va ?

- Pour le pantalon, tu paieras.

- Je parlais de quelque chose de plus important, crétin ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Le blond ricana.

- Comme si du café pouvait me faire mal…

- Tu t'es pas entendu crier !

Harry avait l'air un peu en colère à présent. Il détourna la tête avec un petit reniflement. Draco fronça les sourcils. Hey, ça c'était _sa_ manie ! Il n'avait pas le droit de la lui piquer ! Et ses droits d'auteur, alors ? Le brun se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, bras et jambes croisés. Les deux jeunes hommes se défièrent un long moment du regard, dans un silence pesant. Même Adam s'était tu, toujours assis sur le tapis, son nounours dans les bras, et les observait d'un air grave. Harry finit par grogner :

- T'es sûr que ça va ? Tu veux pas une potion ou une crème ?

- Potter, je suis un grand garçon. Je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul. T'es là pour Adam, pas pour moi. Et puis, vu tout ce que tu m'as fait voir quand on était à Poudlard, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en fais pour ça ?

A sa plus grande surprise, les joues de brun se colorèrent légèrement. Il détourna le regard d'un air embarrassé. Aussitôt, Draco se redressa dans sa place. Ah, voilà qui devenait intéressant… Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question, Adam s'était dressé devant lui, son nounours brandit devant son visage. Un immense sourire barrait son visage et ses yeux brillaient. Puis, soigneusement, dans un anglais impeccable, il articula :

- Dad aime Papa !

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

***S'en va en sifflant* J'aime qu'on ne me tape pas… En là, désolée, mais je n'ai pas encore commencé le chap 4 ! Des idées à me suggérer ?^^**

**Ah, et question : avez-vous réussi à visualiser les deux scènes avec Rogue ? Oui, non, tout à refaire ?**

**See you soon**


	4. petite annonce

**J'ai honte… J'ai vraiment honte…**

**Non, je n'ai pas abandonné. En principe, je n'aime pas étaler ma vie, mais après tout ce temps je pense que je dois certaines explications et surtout certaines excuses à ceux qui passent ici…**

**Depuis un peu moins d'un an, j'ai accumulé les problèmes. Vous savez, ces périodes où on a l'impression que tout vous tombe dessus en même temps.**

**La séparation de mes parents. La galère dans mes études, pour pouvoir valider de justesse mon année et par la suite trouver un patron pour pouvoir continuer. La violente dispute avec ma grand-mère. Le déménagement. Le décès de cette même grand-mère, avant de pouvoir la revoir. Mon hospitalisation d'urgence pour une opération bénigne – heureusement – mais pénible et longue.**

**Mais bon, après avoir touché le fond, on ne peut que remonter, n'est-ce pas ? L'écriture revient peu à peu. Le chapitre suivant est entamé, et j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette fic !**

**Mais je considère qu'il faut respecter ses lecteurs. En finissant ce qu'on a commencé, d'accord. Mais en le finissant **_**bien.**_** Hors de question que je propose une fin bâclée juste pour pouvoir m'en débarrasser. Je finirai cette fiction, je le jure. Dans les mêmes conditions de départ.**

**De la même manière, si Sama-66 passe par là… Je pense toujours à ton défi ! J'ai même tapé le prologue ! Sauf que ton adresse mail ne semble plus marcher… Une fois **_**Adam**_** terminée, je me lancerai plus sérieusement !**

**Encore désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas poursuivre avant maintenant. En espérant quand même vous revoir un jour…**

**See ya**

**Loly**


End file.
